The Great Red Betrayal
by stormgreywolf
Summary: Issei came home, ready to finally tell Rias his feelings. But when he arrives he catches her sleeping with another man. In a fit of rage and sadness, Issei expels his pieces and disappears. Once he returns he's the vanguard of Great Red and now defends the Apocalyptic Dragon from Ophis. (Smart & Powerful Issei) (Less Perverted) (M for obvious reasons) (OOC Characters)
1. Heartbreak

**Yay. New story...again.**

 **I gotta stop doing this... But this story won't be as long as the others, I promise. This is a short story that I'm trying out. Never done an Issei story, so I hope you guys enjoy.**

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, sweetie. Sorry for making you come all the way out here for little ol' me. But I'll be sure to summon you when I need something done."

"Alright, take care Mil-tan. Good luck with the Magical Girl meeting tomorrow."

"Thanks hot stuff."

Issei grabbed his bike from off the side of the apartment wall and began his way back home. It had been a while since he met up with any of his clients and he was glad to be able to relax again.

For once, he was happy to be riding his bike to and from a clients house.

After facing Khaos Brigade, the Evil God Loki, the Hero Faction, and a few other enemies, the brunette felt relieved to be back home.

He was a little upset that Mil-tan canceled their appointment but things happened and he couldn't complain. It gave him more time to focus on something really important. Something that took him months to finally work up the courage to do. After months of talking himself up and finding the words he would say. Practicing in the mirror everyday.

He was finally going to confess his love to Rias. Yes, the redheaded princess of the Gremory clan. He was going to tell her he loved her and that he had for some time. He would make sure she knew how much she meant to him and that he wanted to be with her forever.

It took him so long to work up the courage. She was a pure blooded devil, a princess at that, and he was just a reincarnated devil. A low-class devil which was at the bottom of the list. But he shook off his fears and promised himself that he would tell her. And that he would no longer hide his true feelings.

 _'Hehe, maybe afterwards she'll let me touch her boobs... Or maybe even more!'_ Issei thought as the perverted fantasies invaded his mind.

Fueled with his adolescent libido, and adrenaline, the Sekiryuutei sped down the street.

"I'm coming Buchou!"

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Hey everyone, I'm home!" Issei shouted as he walked into the large estate.

There was no response, leaving the teen to think everyone was still out on their contracts. It was whatever, that just meant he'd have more time to spend with Rias. He knew she'd be home and most likely upstairs in his (their) room. Everything was perfect.

Quietly, he crept upstairs and onto the floor where his, Rias, and Asia's rooms where. He decided against taking the elevator to surprise Rias with his quick return.

"Ahh, ahh, f-fuck..."

Issei tensed at the sudden noise. It sounded like...Rias. Was she...moaning?

"Y-Yeah...ahh, just like that!"

It was Rias. And she was moaning. But what for?

Could she possibly be...masturbating?

The idea turned Issei on even more and he swiftly snuck down the hall to his room door. Without making a sound, he placed his ear to the door and listened in. He had to know if he wasn't imagining this.

"Ahh, I've missed this so much! I've been needing this for a long time!" Rias exclaimed. She sounded like she was really enjoying herself and it only made Issei more enticed and excited. He felt ready to walk in and join her.

"Yeah, you like that?" Came a new voice.

The sudden question made Issei freeze and his heart skip a beat. The voice sounded so rough and masculine that it shocked the brunette. Was there someone else in there?

 _'M-Maybe it's just porn. Yeah! Girls watch porn, too!'_ Issei assumed, trying to comfort himself. He wouldn't believe Rias to be doing what he thought. It was very unlikely. Highly unlikely. She was a princess after all.

"Yes, it feels amazing. Ahh, ahh, harder, really make me scream!" Rias shouted, her voice laced with pleasure.

Issei swallowed a large lump in his throat and his heart sunk into his shoes. There was another guy in there!?

Maybe it was a massage. Yeah, it was all just one big misunderstanding and if he walked in he'd just embarrass himself for thinking the worst.

"Fuck me like the man you are! Or is this all you humans got?" Rias shouted before her moans escalated in volume.

 _ ***Crkkkk***_

That sound... The sudden pain in Issei's chest.

 _ ***Crrkkkkk***_

It felt like his heart was shattering into thousands of pieces.

 _ ***Crrrrkkkkkk***_

Tears began to flow from his eyes like a river. His head began to spin and the burning sensation in his stomach was beginning to kill him internally.

"I'm so...close!" Rias exclaimed.

 _ ***Crack***_

The sudden rush of anger. The sight of red filled his vision. The wind around Issei began to shift and shake inside the hall. His fist clenched tightly and his teeth grit he stood from his position and turned towards his room door.

The teen rose his foot and kicked the door open, the wood imploding on itself and sending splinters flying into the room. He stepped inside and his eyes immediately widened at the sight before him.

There, on his bed, Rias was stark naked laying on her back with her legs spread wide open. Standing in between her legs was some random guy that Issei had never even met before. The guy was half dressed and his lower half was connected to hers. Wet juices could be seen connected to them and his room looked a complete mess. Sheets were everywhere. Pillows where thrown. Cracks were in the wall. And there was a white sticky liquid all over the carpet.

Both Rias and the guy were covered in a layer of sweat and Issei could clearly see the white liquid over Rias' stomach and even in her hair.

"I-Issei! W-What're you doing back so early?" The redhead questioned in shock. She pulled away from the male and sat up, doing her best to pull the sheet over her.

Rias' heart nearly stopped the moment she heard the door practically explode. Her eyes shot over and she saw her faithful [Pawn] looking at her in such a bad moment and position. She thought he'd be busy for another few hours and was shocked to see him back so soon.

The way he stared at her right now made her heart jump into her throat. She could feel the hard pounding in her ears and felt herself trembling very hard, and it wasn't from any form of pleasure.

She never felt so nervous in her life, being caught in such a vile act by Issei.

"Mil-tan canceled due to an important meeting tomorrow. So I decided to come home and spend some alone time with you," he explained with a tone void of any emotions. His bangs had covered his eyes, not allowing the king to see his expression. "Can I ask, Buchou, what it is _you're_ doing? In my room, no less?"

Issei rose his head slightly and Rias' eyes widened. His bangs split, revealing the slightest glimpse of his eyes. They were no longer their soft hazel but now a vibrant green with black slits.

"Well, _Buchou_...?" He asked again.

Rias could see the tears, the anger, the betrayal in his eyes. She could see he was hurting and he was enraged at her.

"Listen dude, I don't want any trouble," the guy said, pulling his pants on, before holding his hands up defensively.

Issei shot to him, his eyes flaring with rage. He walked over to the guy and landed a hard sucker punch into the guys abdomen. The male coughed up a large amount of blood before Issei landed a high axe kick to the back of the man's head, sending him face first into the ground.

He was unconscious before he hit the floor.

"Aaron!" Rias shouted as she stood up and rushed over to the human. She looked him over to see his ribs were shattered and blood was pouring out from his mouth. He had to have had internal bleeding.

"Issei! What is _wrong_ with you?!" She shouted at him.

If Issei hadn't snapped yet, he was sure at that point now.

"Wrong with _me!?_ What's wrong with _you!?_ Who the _hell_ is this!? And what the _fuck_ were you doing with him in _my_ fucking room!?" Issei shouted back, clenching his fist. His rage was rising with the passing seconds and his green eyes were glowing brighter and brighter the longer he looked at the Gremory's face. His teeth had sharpened into fangs and a green aura could be seen surrounding him, vibrating the room.

Rias just stared at him, unable to answer, with her mouth agape. The sudden aura change and anger radiating off him made the words choke her. She could barely breathe the more it climbed, placing more and more pressure on her.

Issei wasn't even this mad when Asia died. How he didn't explode into Juggernaut Drive was beyond comprehension.

"I trusted you. I had _faith_ in you. And you spat on that trust and faith..."

Issei summoned his **Boosted Gear** and held it out in front of him, just over Rias' head.

 _ **[Purge!]**_

A bright green aura shined from his fist before quickly fading. Issei opened his hand and what came out of it not only shocked Rias but it scared her as well.

"I-Issei..."

Falling around her and bouncing off the carpet floor were eight white pawn pieces. Rias looked at them in horror as they fell from his hand, Issei looking at her with hate and disgust.

He lowered his hand back to his side and continued to glare at the Gremory.

"Goodbye, Rias Gremory," he growled before walking out the room.

It took the heiress sevaral moments before she fully realized what had just happened.

"Issei, wait, I'm sorry!"

But it was too late as he was already gone.

OXOX-

Everyone was finally home, finished with their contracts. Coincidentally, it was at the same time and they all met at the front door.

"Akeno-san, how was your appointment?" Asia asked as she walked up.

"It was fine, Asia, how about yours?"

"It was nice," the bishop replied with a big smile.

"Hey Asia-san, Akeno-san," Kiba greeted as he walked over. The blonde and ebony haired girls turned to see the blonde knight walking up with the white haired rook at her side.

"Kiba and Koneko, good to see you back," Akeno replied. The white haired neko said nothing and settled for a nod.

"So we all met up at the same time," Xenovia spoke up, Irina next to her.

"It would seem so. How was your appointment with Irina joining you?" Kiba asked with a smile.

"Great, the guy didn't mind and we had a lot of fun," Irina answered.

"It is a school night, so we shouldn't play around at this hour," Rossweisse spoke up, appearing behind everyone.

"That is true. How was your shopping?" Xenovia asked. The silverette sparked up with excitement.

"Great! There were so many bargains, since its the middle of the week, that I couldn't leave without getting the best out of everything they offered!" The former Valkyrie exclaimed. Everyone just laughed at the teacher's antics before turning to the door.

They opened it and stepped inside. The main room was empty, which was to be expected, so everyone moved on to start heading to their rooms.

"Do you think Issei-san's home yet?" Asia asked as she walked down the hall with everyone to the elevator.

"Who knows. He hasn't seen his clients in a while, so it's possible they could be catching up on a lot of things," Kiba answered with a shrug.

The large group stepped onto the elevator hitting the three floors the groups stayed on. It didn't take long before the elevator dinged for the second floor.

Asks stepped off, Xenovia following to ask for the blonde's notes. Akeno promised Xenovia and Asia that she'd be at Issei's room in a few minutes once she finished a quick shower. Both girls agreed and waved the group off before turning and continuing down the hall to Asia's room.

"I'm actually curious of what Issei does when he has an appointment," Xenovia stated as she then began to ponder.

"Oh, it's mostly just watching tv and talking about shows or books they read," Asia answered with a soft smile.

The bluenette placed a finger to her chin and nodded her head. "I see..."

Upon reaching the door, the girls noticed that there wasn't a door. Their eyes widened and they hurried to the entrance to see the door completely blown off.

In the room, the lights were off but their devil powers allowed them to see through it clearly.

Rias was on the floor, sitting next to a guy, who was unconscious. Splinters were all around the entire room and the placed looked like a tornado came through.

Both girls rushed to their kings side and tried to shake her out of the trance she seemed to be stuck in.

"Rias-san! Rias-san!" Asia shouted, pushing lightly against the devil.

The redhead jolted from the sudden movement and shot to Asia.

"Issei!?" She grabbed the girl with a strong grip. Her eyes were dull and puffy and red with dry tear stains all over her face. She looked to have seen a ghost or have gone through something terrible. Her eyes were wild and wide, as if searching for something.

The Gremory noticed who it was and her eyes fell again.

"Rias, what happened?" Xenovia asked. She could see the tears forming in the pure blooded devil's eyes. She was quiet for some time as she lowered her head and shook it.

The actions only confused Xenovia and Asia more, worrying for their master.

Slowly, Rias reached down and picked something up in her hands. When she opened them, she revealed eight white pawn pieces.

Xenovia and Asia gasped in horror. It couldn't be. There was just no way.

"Rias-san...are those...?" The redhead just nodded. Tears filled both Asia and Xenovia's eyes, quickly beginning to fall. Rias clenched the chess pieces in her fists as she began to cry again.

"Yes...these are Issei's chess pieces..."

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _ **[You won't make it any farther partner. I can't sustain your life-force for much longer...]**_

Issei didn't know where he was, how long it had been, or what was happening around him. He just knew he was close to dying.

The brunette fell over onto the ground, feeling as his body started to shut down. His vision started to darken and he could feel what little energy Ddraig provided him start to dwindle.

"It's fine, Ddraig...you've done more than enough for me..." Issei said weakly with a small grin.

Slowly, he stood up once more and began to walk once more. He just wanted to get as far away from the retched place he called home. The place where that girl, Rias Gremory, called her territory.

 _ **[I've never said this before, partner. But you've been the most interesting guy I've had the pleasure of being attached too.]**_

"Hehe, thanks Ddraig... You've been...one of the best friends a guy...could ask for," he replied with a soft chuckle.

 _ **[!?]**_

Issei felt Ddraig's immediate shock and couldn't understand why. He looked around, barely able to sense anything as it was, and tried to find the source of his partners distress. He couldn't see anything that looked to bother him, so what was Ddraig worrying about.

Everything suddenly went black.

Had he finally died? Was this his afterlife that he would forever be in now? Was it finally the end?

 **[Issei Hyoudou!]**

A sudden voice had boomed, making Issei clutch his head in pain. Wait...he could still feel? So he wasn't dead?

 **[You are not dead. You have simply entered my realm of dreams.]**

Issei looked around, trying to find the source of the new voice. "Who are you!? Where are you!?" He shouted into the nothingness. There was no response for quite some time.

 **[...have gone by many names throughout the many pasts and by many people. But, to you, I am known as Great Red.]**

A sudden rift in the black void opened up before Issei and a large western dragon appeared from it. It's red scales and glowing golden eyes bore into Issei's, scaring the brunette half to death. Stretching at one hundred meters, the brunette paled in comparison to the dragon. He was just a little insect to the large reptile.

"G-Great Red!? Aren't you suppose to be in the Dimensional Gap!?" Issei shouted up at the large beast. He looked down at him, still having his usual monotone expression. He then showed his fangs, the corner of his lips moving up in what Issei thought was the dragon grinning.

 **[I am still in the Dimensional Gap. However, I am communicating to you through your dreams at the same time.]**

Issei blinked twice, looking up at the large apocalyptic dragon. With the way the brunette's life had been the past sevaral months, this didn't surprise him at all. It fact, this was becoming his everyday.

"So, Great Red, what is it that you want with me? Kinda trying to die here, you know?" Issei said, folding his arms. He didn't want to die but he didn't want to waste his time on idle chatter with the True Dragon either.

 **[That's just it, Hyoudou. I saw you reaching your last moments of life but also noticed that you had a lot of things on your mind. Your pain and anger against a certain someone.]**

Issei's grip tightened on his shirt as he leaned his weight onto one leg. "And how do you know that?" He asked with narrowed eyes and a deep scowl.

 **[I have the power of dreams, duh! _Ahem._.. Anyways, I want to help you with your "distress". So, I have a little proposition for you, if you're interested in hearing it.]**

Issei looked up at the dragon, seeing no hints of lying or hidden tricks. He was still skeptical though, with some of the people he's met in his life.

 _'Will you die for me?'_

 _'Strive to be the mightiest [Pawn]. Issie-kun.'_

"What do you think, Ddraig?" The brunette asked his partner, trying to calm his anger.

 _ **[He actually noticed you, Issei, on your last few seconds. That's more than a lot of people can say. The least you can do is hear him out.]**_

Issei looked at the back of his hand before glancing up to Great Red, back at his hand, and up to Great Red again.

He released a sigh and scratched the back of his head. "Alright. What do you propose?"

-XOXOXOXOX-

It had been an utter defeat.

Rias now stood alone, on the battlefield, standing right across from her cousin, Sairaorg Bael.

When the group learned of Issei's disappearance, the entire group lost their will to fight. They lost their spirit and the energy to do much of anything. All they felt was hurt and betrayed.

Rias never told them the reason he left. She was too scared to tell them, not even Akeno, her trusted [Queen], knew of Rias' affairs. Just the way Issei looked at her when he left, it still haunted her, and she didn't want the others to look at her the same.

Issei was the person that brought the group together. He was the one that empowered them and encouraged them to do their best and to strive to win. He was the glue that bonded them together and made them who they were. He was the most important piece on the board and now...he was gone.

No one knew where he was and Sirzechs couldn't even search for him. Expelling the Evil Pieces didn't even make him a devil any longer. It was a death sentence, taking away someone's life force if forcefully extracted. No one was known to be able to survive it.

It actually lead to the rumor that he was already dead. It had been so long since he left that there was no logical explanation that he could say he was still alive.

Once word spread, many began to mourn at the lost of their beloved "Oppai Dragon". The kids were devastated at the lost of their hero and many higher up devils were upset at the lost of one of their mightiest of soldiers. A lot of people lost a rival, a future king, and possibly even a future love interest.

Rias and her peerage had been the most devastated by the events though and couldn't even focus on the Rating Game. They stood across from Sairaorg and his peerage, the energy of both sides looking one sided. Rias and her peerage had no will to even fight the battle.

Kiba was first, standing against Beruka Furcas, a devil of the Furcas household, the clan known to tame horses.

The blonde knight put some effort into the fight against the knight of Sairaorg Bael, but in the end fell leaving the knight to look at him in disappointment.

Koneko and Rossweisse followed shortly after. Their opponents was one of the rooks of Sairaorg, Gandoma Balam, and his second knight, Liban Crocell.

It was an even battle between the two sides and both rooks of Rias fought with all of their strength. But with the lack of heart that Issei usually gave them, Koneko fell first, leaving Rossweisse outnumbered and overwhelmed, easily retired with the combined duo of strength and speed.

Xenovia and Gasper took to the grounds next, just as equally upset and unenergized as the three before them. Their opponents were Sairaorg's second rook, Ladora Buné, and his bishop, Misteeta Sabnock.

The battle was a game of cat and mouse at first as the servants of the Bael hunted the servants of Gremory.

The bishop cursed Xenovia, not allowing her to use any holy swords, which was a huge disadvantage. Gasper helped her hide and bought as much time as he could for the former church maiden, just enough for the curse to wear off.

Once it was gone, Xenovia summoned **Ex-Durandal** and one the match, barely, providing some form of momentum for the group.

It was quickly crushed, however, once the fourth round began. It was Akeno against Kuisha Abaddon, queen against queen.

They took to the skies at the start of the match and engaged in a battle of spells. Akeno's lack of spirit in her spells allowed them to easily be overpowered by Kuisha's and it wasn't long before she was knocked out of the sky and hit the ground with a hard impact.

Finally, following Akeno's match, Sairaorg stepped onto the battlefield. Xenovia was the one to meet him, where the young devil began to speak with her.

"Before we begin, my apologies for your loss of the Red Dragon Emperor," he said with a small bow.

Xenovia just looked at the ground, lowering Ex-Durandal to the floor. "It is fine. I don't know what made him do what he did but it must be our faults and now we must pay for it."

Sairaorg looked at her with a hard face. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted a battle that he would forever remember, that all the people would remember. But as a glorious fight and not one of embarrassment and depression.

This was a fight that was suppose be remembered as the greatest fight between the upcoming devils. But instead, it was going to be seen as the Gremory's worst blunder and defeat. He couldn't stand his brother clan being looked at as weak and an emotionless wreck when he knew their was so much more. There was something hiding underneath the surface and he would be sure to find out what.

But, for now, he had to get some energy, some adrenaline rushing. Anything to spark up this dull match.

"You can start by trying again," he stated.

"What?" Xenovia replied, looking up at him with confusion.

"Issei Hyoudou wouldn't want you to be so depressed and upset over him leaving. He would want you to fight to the best your abilities just as you always have. To fight with heart and spirit and to put your everything on the line, with or without him," he claimed with such passion and energy.

Xenovia heard his words clearly and imagined Issei saying things along the very same line. She could feel his words pushing her to do her best, just as Sairaorg said, whether he was there or not. It's how she's always been and she wasn't going to let his death be in vain.

She charged with new vigor, prepared to fight for Issei, and herself. She wouldn't be told that she hadn't done her best. She wouldn't let Issei down.

"Come on!"

"Thats the spirit! Show me your resolve!"

In the end, the bluenette still lost against the number one young devil. But no one could say that she hadn't tried her hardest and that was more than enough.

Now, it was Rias standing against him, and she looked the most affected by the lost of her faithful pawn.

Up in the announcer box, the governor and general of the fallen angels, Azazel, was watching over the match.

"Governor Azazel, can you explain to me what has happened today? It has been a full landslide in favor of the Bael heir. Any words?" The announcer asked.

The fallen angel leader sat back in his chair, looking down onto the battlefield with unreadable eyes. He didn't answer for some time, just settling for watching.

"...There are things that people regret. And consequences people have to pay. I see today that someone has many of those consequences on their mind. And it's spread like a plague," he answered monotone. The Seraph received a look of confusion from the announcer who rose a brow.

"And what of the rumored death of the Sekiryuutei? Do you think it's true or not? Do you think this match could have been any different if he was here?"

"I know that they would have won if he was. And as for that idiotic rumor that these people spread, I know it's not true and that a lot of people will regret believing it," Azazel answered swiftly. The way he said "people" made it seem as if it was focused on someone specifically.

It didn't go unnoticed by the announcer and he furrowed his brows at the Grigori leader.

"Wait, what do you-"

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**_

The entire stadium began to rubble and shake violently. The people began to scream and grab things to try and stay in their seats. Cracks formed in the middle of the stadium, directly between Sairaorg and Rias, and both devils were thrown to their knees.

It then suddenly stopped and everyone began to recover from their moment of panic. It barely lasted ten seconds and no one seemed hurt or harmed.

That had never happened before. What caused the sudden earthquake?

"What was that...?" Sairaorg questioned as he rose to his feet.

 _ ***Crash***_

The barrier to the stadium shattered like glass and a red figure slammed down into the ground, kicking up a large amount of dust and debri.

"What is going on down on the battlefield!? There was a sudden earthquake and now the stadiums barrier has shattered with a mystery figure crashing between the two young devils!" The announcer yelled into the mic.

Everyone else in the stands was also trying to figure out what was happening. They were all leaning forward, looking over each other, and trying to find the slightest signs of the whatever the red figure was.

"Heh..."

Azazel had released a small chuckle and smiled for the first time during the entire event. The announcer saw this and shot over to the angel.

"Governor Azazel, what is the meaning of this!? Do you know what's going on!?" He asked, slamming his hand on the table. The Seraph turned to him, a toothy grin and relaxed eyes being his response.

The angel rose a finger to his lips and grinned wider.

"I'm not going to spoil the surprise. Just wait and see," the leader responded before turning back to the battlefield.

The announcer turned back as well and his eyes widened, seeing the dust begin to settle.

Everyone watched with intensity as a shadow could be seen from within the dust. It looked somewhat human but was still slightly unclear.

Slowly, as it settled, people could make out the details of the invader.

It was a male. He was tall and built with pure muscle. He wore a black assassin's vest with a bright crimson trenchcoat, black pants and combat boots.

His eyes were a bright golden with sharp black slits. He had long, wild, spiky hair that was brown from the bangs down to his shoulders, the rest a crimson red, flowing down to the middle of his shoulder blades.

His claws looked to be an inch long and sharper than knives and signs of red scales could be seen on his forearm and neck. Then, resting on his back, four large wings were fully extended for everyone to see.

They looked draconic-like but had black feathers instead of the usual skin a dragon would have. The feathers were also constantly falling off his wings, forming a ring around him, and looked to be endless.

It was the sign of a fallen angel. But that didn't make sense due to the dragon parts also on him.

"Who are you?" Sairaorg demanded as the dust cleared and allowed him to see once more.

The male turned to face him, grinning slightly, revealing parts of his sharp fangs.

"Have you forgotten me already, Sairaorg?" The male asked. "You looked forward to fighting me, when I was apart of your cousin's peerage, today, in fact. When I was filled with lies and empty promises and strived to fight for her."

Upon closer inspection, the Bael's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sudden realization.

"Issei...Hyoudou...?"

The boys grin grew as he flexed his claw and summoned his **Boosted Gear,** catching the entire stadiums eye.

"Glad you remembered me."

 **Haha, you're all probably like "the hell I just read". Well, I've never seen a story where Rias cheated on Issei, despite them not being in a relationship.**

 **And before you guys yell at me that Rias would never do it, there are stories where she abuses and/or uses Issei. So fuck off. My story, my rules.**

 **This will be a single pairing but I won't reveal with who and wont explain why until next chapter. So patience will be key. (Man, I'm doing a lot of shit I have never done in a Highschool DxD fanfic. Lol)**

 **Stay frosty guys and i hope you all enjoyed. Peace!**

 **- _stormgreywolf_**


	2. Face Your Hate

**Welcome back people! First, I want to say that the reception for the first chapter was AMAZING! Thank you all for your kind words and reviews. It broke records for any of my stories and I can't say thank you enough. I was so grateful that I wrote out the next chapter and brought it to you guys today. (Monday's also my birthday so I wanted to spend it reading others awesome stories and just relaxing.)**

 **Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter, I really tried to keep everything emotional and close to reality, so please bear with me.**

"Issei Hyoudou...what happened to you...?" Sairaorg questioned, taking a step forward.

The brunette looked at his hand, flexing his claws, before clutching it into a fist. He closed his eyes as the smile left his face.

"A lot of things," he answered as he pocketed his hand.

A bright red magic circle appeared in front of the two, Issei looking at it with an intense gaze.

From it, a familiar face appeared. His long red hair and matching blue-green eyes were his most noticeable features. The same features Issei had come to hate, always remembering the naked bodies of Rias and that human.

He growled and narrowed his eyes towards the man. "Sirzechs..."

"Issei...is that really you?" He asked, almost in disbelief. The brunette scowled deeper at the Maou.

"Who else could it be?" The dragon replied dryly.

"B-But how? There's no way you should be alive. The Evil Pieces...and..." Issei rose a hand, silencing the super devil.

"I will explain everything to you. And I mean 'everything'," he answered putting extra emphasis on the last word.

The teen looked back to see Rias, standing behind him as quiet as can be. She looked shock, relieved, and fearful, all at the same time. Her hands were over her heart as she too looked on in disbelief at the fact Issei was standing right before her. Looking alive and...very different.

"Issei..." She said in a whisper.

The dragon shrugged her off and turned back to Sirzechs and Sairaorg, who were both looking back at him expectingly. He then looked around and noticed that the entire stadium was looking at him the same way.

Back then, he would have loved all the attention they were giving. It would have fueled him in his fight against the Bael heir. It would have been like having everyone on his side to win the battle. But now, they were just slight annoyance to him.

"Well, Issei Hyoudou?" Sairaorg asked. The teen looked back and shook his head.

"Not here. There are too many eyes and ears. I suggest taking this somewhere more private," he replied, opening his eyes and glancing over to Sirzechs.

The way he stared at him unnerved the Devil King as his eyes looked to pierce through his very soul. "Unless you don't mind the shaming of your little sister, Lucifer..."

Sirzechs eyes widened and his brows furrowed in confusion. Sairaorg's did the same and he folded his arms.

"What do you mean by 'shaming'?" The Bael questioned, knitting his brows.

"As I've said before, it's better to do this in private," Issei replied sharply, his slits narrowing with his growing impatience.

The Devil King and young devil exchanged glances before nodding towards each other. They turned back to Issei who was glaring back at them.

"Very well, Issei. Please, follow me."

-XOXOXOXOX-

It took some time getting out of the stadium but, finally, Issei found himself in a very familiar place. He was now in the Gremory's territory, in one of their luxurious estates. In fact, it was the very same one where he was taking off to be trained by the former Dragon King, Tannin, and became even stronger with all of his friends. Both physically and mentally.

 _'Everyone...'_ He thought as he looked towards the ground.

"So, Issei," Sirzechs spoke up. The Devil King, Sairaorg, and Rias, were all in the main room with him, sitting on couches as the maids served them tea and snacks. They then quickly left, under command of the Devil King, leaving the four individuals alone.

Issei had transformed into his human form, which made him look like how he use to before his disappearance but with a much better muscle tone and his draconic eyes.

The dragon made sure to sit far across from Rias, not even wanting to look in her general direction, except out of anger and disgust. Sirzechs sat in a chair that was between them with Sairaorg sitting right by his cousin.

The brunette turned to the faction leader, looking him dead in the eyes.

Sirzechs was no longer shocked or in disbelief, and now held a stern face that held as much intensity as Issei's.

"Can you explain to us what happened to you?" He asked after a few seconds of their staring contest. Issei closed his eyes and rested his face against his fist.

"Not yet. There is still the fact that everyone is not present," he answered. The Devil King narrowed his eyes before realizing what he meant.

It was then that a maid walked in, bowing to the older redhead before speaking. "Lucifer-sama, the servants of Lady Rias have-"

 _"Issei!"_

 _"Issei-san!"_

 _"Issei-kun!"_

 _"Issei-senpai!"_

Before she could finish, everyone of the Occult Research Club flooded into the room, rushing over to the brunette.

Before he could respond, they tackled him to ground, flipping over the couch as well. The other three devils watched as the entire group smothered the teenager in hugs and tears.

"Issei! We've missed you so much!" Irina cried, shoving his face into her chest, unknowingly of course.

"Where did you go?" Asia asked next, crying into his chest.

"We were so worried about you," Xenovia added, tears flowing as she held his arm.

"W-W-We thought you were...d-d-dead! _UWWAAAAAHHHHHH!"_ Gasper cried into his shoulder.

"...We couldn't find any signs of you, Issei-senpai," Koneko muttered as she nuzzled his side.

Any other time, Issei would have loved the attention and be grateful to accept it. But at that very moment, he was focused on other things and would rather get everything off his chest, peacefully, while he still had control over his emotions.

"Well, if you guys could get off, I'd be more than happy to explain my reasoning," he answered through the sobs and multitude of questions.

It took a little time but soon everyone was off of him and situated around the room.

Issei adjusted himself in his seat and straightened himself so he could face everyone. "So, what do you want to know first?"

"Let's start with the reason you disappeared. I'm quite sure it's the biggest question on all of our minds," Sirzechs answered.

"Heh, getting down to the nitty gritty from the start, eh, Lucifer. That's just like you," Issei replied, closing his eyes and grinning.

When he opened his eyes, they were turned into bright green orbs with black slits, filled with hate and anger. His grin quickly switched into a toothy snarl. He turned them to face Rias, who didn't even dare look in his direction. "But I feel it's a great topic to discuss first," he said, continuing to glare at her.

Everyone watched the brunette as he stared at the young redhead with such disgust. It shocked them and they wanted to question the unusual behavior. But somehow, they found themselves unable to ask the question.

The tension in the air was thick and they could feel the dark energy starting to radiate off the boy's body. His eyes looked to be screaming for bloody murder and his body signs showed the signs of him attacking at any moment.

And if all of them were to be honest, they didn't think that they would be able to stop him.

Luckily, the teen controlled himself, lowering the energy level as he sighed. He then turned back to the Maou who was still looking for an answer. He lowered his head for a bit, allowing the bangs to fall over his eyes.

"Sirzechs, do you know of your sister's, ahem, affairs?" He asked, glancing up, his golden eyes staring into Sirzechs'. The group looked around confused.

Affairs? What did he mean by that?

"What do you mean, Issei?" Sirzechs asked. Issei rested his cheek on his fist again. He took his free hand and combed the hair out of his face, allowing everyone to see his face.

"What I mean is if you know who your sister works with, talks to, hangs out with besides all of us, and the like," the brunette specified, narrowing his eyes. His pupils sharpened ever so slightly. He did not want to repeat himself.

Sirzechs thought for a moment before glancing over to his sister. She didn't even look at him which began to worry him. "N-No, not everyone," he answered. Issei then turned to Sairaorg, who looked to be expecting the brunette to come to him next.

"What about you, Sairaorg? Do you know all of which your cousin does?"

"No, I don't. What is the point of this, Issei Hyoudou?" The Bael asked back with narrowed eyes. He could see the tension between Rias and Issei. The two barely exchanged glances at one another but neither wanted to make eye contact it seemed. It was very unusual because the former devil use to gawk at his cousin all the time. He loved her.

So why was now looking at her with such hate and pain?

Sairaorg could see what others couldn't and he had a sixth sense for how someone felt. What he saw was a lot of hostility, all directed towards Rias. But it wasn't just blind rage or anger, no, it was deeper than that. He was hurting, he was in so much pain. Beyond the hate and disgust, there was...this emptiness. This betrayal. But why was it being directed at Rias? She loved and cherished all of her servants, so it didn't make sense.

Issei completely ignored the his question and turned to face the one person who should know Rias better than anyone. "And you, Akeno? You known Rias better than any of us. You're her best friend, and trusted queen, that she tells _everything_ to," he said, sounding a bit sarcastic. He then pouted, one of his fangs prodding from his mouth slightly. "But with the look on your face, when I first asked the question, makes it seem like even you dont know whats going on."

Everyone turned to the priestess, seeing her in a state of loss. She seemed almost as confused as Sirzechs and Sairaorg. She looked to Rias for some kind of answer or support, but the heiress looked away from her as well.

"You don't need to answer. I can see it in your eyes," Issei stated, closing his eyes once more.

He began to take many deep breaths, calming himself before he would recall the memories. The very same memories that caused him to go rogue, and nearly killed him at the same time. The same memories that made him who he was at that very moment and pushed him to feel these emotions.

Relaxing himself, best he could, he opened his eyes once more.

"The day I left...it was a day I didn't expect to turn out the way it did. It was a day I actually 'wanted' to remember. The day I finally told Rias my feelings..." he began. Immediately, his hand gripped the arm of the couch. "It seemed to be set up perfectly. My client cancelled, everyone else was out on their contracts, it would just be me and Rias. I rushed home with vigor and adrenaline pumping through my veins as my emotions felt all over the place. I felt on top of the world for the first time in a long time. Like things were finally going my way."

Issei began to laugh, as if the entire situation was one big joke. It sent a chill up everyone's spine from the very cold it emitted. The pain they could feel mixing into it. It was actually scary.

His laughter didn't last long before he lowered his head, his eyes narrowed in a stern gaze towards the group. His eyes showed signs of green in them, the iris' hue looking to shift every now and then.

"Then I finally got home. I reached our floor and made my way to my room. Thought I'd surprise Rias before I spilled my emotions out to her. The first thing I started hearing were these...weird sounds. It was moaning. Coming from my room," the brunette continued. He casted a look to Rias, who had a deep interest in her lap. He growled lowly but quickly shut his eyes. He had to keep control. He promised her that he'd handle this peacefully...

The rage and pain were eating away at him again. Chipping away at what little control he had left towards the devil girl. But held it in, just barely. Trying so hard not to obliterate the entire estate.

He wasn't endangering his friends and innocent lives over this girl.

"I destroyed the door and barged into the room. Hehe, you want to know what I saw...? He questioned, a sickening grin coming to his face for just a second. There was so much anger, rage, disgust, and pain in his voice that the group grew wary of what he was about to say next. Just the way he spoke and act, whatever it was that they saw that night, everything was going to finally become clear.

The dragon was boiling inside. His instincts were roaring to attack, to make her regret her decision. He wanted her to know his pain, to know how much he despised her. He wanted her to suffer, for her to know she made a huge mistake.

But he would withhold it, for now.

"There she was, the 'great' Rias Gremory, completely naked, covered in sweat, legs spread wide open, with a human in between her legs. ** _Fucking her!"_** He shouted in anger, his voice dropping to a demonic tone at the last couple of words.

Issei's rage spiked enough to where his four wings bursted from his back. His eyes were, once again, bright green with his claws and fangs sharpened, and the couch he sat on shredded and ripped apart from his small explosion of spiritual energy.

He stared at her with so much rage and anger. He damn near attacked her, ready to rip her throat out.

It took all of his willpower to hold himself back. He was so close to doing it, so close to letting go. But...something stopped him. Something that had slowly helped him control his anger and rage. Just sending it in the air brought enough sense back to him that he was able to restrain himself.

"You should really calm down, Darling. Anymore and I would have worried that I wasn't quick enough," came a new voice.

The entire group froze at the sound of it. Issei simply stepped back, away from the couch, lowering his head. He released his form and closed his eyes, breathing hard to control himself once again. His fist were clenched so tight that blood could be seen dripping between his fingers.

Everyone else was so distracted by the new voice, looking around to try and find the source. Not even Sirzechs could pinpoint the newcomers location.

"I'm sorry, Penemue. I lost myself for a second there," Issei said emotionlessly. "But you know how much pain I feel just being in the same _territory_ as her.

The group looked at him, shocked. Their bewilderment only grew as black feathers gathered around Issei, looking to form out of nowhere, before a figure seemed to form as they clumped together before bursting.

Behind Issei, a young woman stood, a slight smirk on her face. She looked no older than her late twenties and was drop dead gorgeous. She had long flowing navy blue hair that reached down past her posterior, that was plump and firm. She had side bangs that reached down to her midriff and front bangs that reached her nose and cheeks, still showing off her bright violet eyes. Her skin was slightly pale, easily revealing the light blush on her cheeks. She had a curvaceous body that practically screamed sexy. Her bust was the biggest out of the entire room and her hips were wide, giving her a jaw dropping hourglass figure. Her flat stomach was easily exposed, showing off more of her flawless skin, as well as her perfect back arch.

Her attire consisted of a black, sleeveless, tight fit top that stopped before her stomach, looking to enhance her breasts size. With it, she wore a double slitted black skirt, that showed off her long, slender legs and thick thighs, with black high heel boots that reached up to her mid thighs. Around her neck, she wore a heart shaped locket with the letters "I" and "P" engraved on the front, with a large X in between.

The young woman wrapped her slender arms around Issei, turning him to face her with a sultry smirk on her face. She rose a finger to his chin, tilting it upwards to face her. The brunette looked into her eyes with a, now calm, gaze and a soft smile.

"Took you long enough..." He said softly.

"Hmhm, what can I say. I just have to make an entrance, Darling," she replied with a giggle.

She then leaned down and their lips connected, the entire group of devils looking on, completely shell shocked.

It only became more shocking as ten fallen angel wings bursted from her back, wrapping themselves around Issei and pulled him closer to her.

None of the devils could fathom any words. They just stared at the couple making out, too many thoughts running through their head.

Everyone thought the same thing, their brains jumbled, trying to put the pieces together. Issei just told them that he caught Rias sleeping with someone. That's seemed highly unlikely due to the person Rias was. There was just no way that she'd do something like that.

Then there was the sudden appearance of the secretary of the fallen angels, as well as the strongest woman in the Grigori, Penemue. And she was kissing Issei! With him kissing back!

The dragon and fallen angel broke the kiss, a thin line of saliva stretching between them. The young woman kept her tongue out, showing the line connected to her tongue. She licked it off of the brunette's lips before swallowing with a smirk on her face.

She then turned to the devils, and angel, in the room and waved with an eye smile.

"Pleasure to meet all of you," she greeted. Then her eyes landed on the Gremory heir and quickly turned cold. "Except for you," she stated with a cold tone. Rias flinched and turned back to looking at the floor.

When Issei had released that Hurst of energy, she thought for sure she would be dead. The anger and pain in his eyes was horrifying and the worst she ever saw in him. It made Asia's death pale in comparison but it was a miracle he didn't jump at her.

Then, it was revealed that the fallen angel somehow restrained him with just her presence. What connection did she have with Issei and how was she able to calm him down? What happened to her former pawn in the past month?

"It's a good thing that you showed up," Issei spoke up as he stepped out of Penemue's warm embrace, much to her dismay.

"Is that so? It did look pretty bad from my point of view," she chided, folding her wings back in. Issei glared at her for a bit before sighing and turning back to the group.

"I'll admit, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up," he replied, sitting back on the destroyed couch.

The fallen angel quickly joined him, taking a special seat in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, much to most of the girls ire. And Rias depression.

Issei ignored their stares for the most part, focusing mainly on Sirzechs and Sairaorg's reactions to his earlier words.

"Issei...what is going on? How do you know her?" The faction leader asked, pointing at the secretary of the Grigori.

"Is that really what you want to ask right now, Sirzechs? Are you trying to avoid my earlier claim against your sister that she slept with some human nobody knew anything about," the brunette asked back. His expression and body language looked so much calmer with the angel in his lap but his words still carried the heavy amount of intensity that they had before.

The Devil King held his robes tightly in his fists, keeping his calm and collected face as he looked back at the dragon.

Sirzechs knew Rias longer than anybody and knew who she was deep down inside. He couldn't believe she would sleep around with a guy she didn't love or have affection for. In fact, he was pretty sure that Rias would have given her virginity to Issei. And he approved of that!

So, why did he believe Issei's words? He could tell that the teen was telling the truth but his heart just wouldn't accept it.

He loved his sister to the very core and hearing something like this was just unbelievable. But Issei wasn't someone who would lie about this, or anything for that matter.

He had to make sure. Rias wouldn't lie to him, especially with her entire peerage there to back her up.

"Rias-chan..." He said softly to her. "This isn't true, right?"

She still didn't look at him, her eyes staring straight down. Her body was trembling from the fear that filled her. She wanted to deny it. It was a thought in her head but she made the mistake and looked up.

Her eyes met Issei's for the first time all day. The way he looked at her dared her to try and lie to everyone. He dared her to try and push the conversation away and avoid the question. He would make sure that everyone knew of her selfish nature.

It wasn't that Rias was that type of girl but her fear had pushed her to start thinking of such things. She was starting to panic now that everyone was going to find out her secret. And that was what horrified her.

Issei saw her panic and quickly crushed those thoughts with a hard glare. He wasn't letting her out of her grave. She made her bed and it was time she laid in it.

"H-Hai... It is... Onii-sama..." She finally muttered. The group collectively gasped, their eyes widened, and they stared at the heiress with complete bewilderment.

"Rias...how could you...?" The Maou asked, sounding both shocked and hurt. His little sister, doing something like this. It was painful.

"Yes, Rias, what led you to do such a thing," Issei asked mockingly, pouring salt into the open wound.

He already knew why she did it, and just thinking of the poor reason filled him with rage again. He would have been on edge again, ready to spill blood, but, with Penemue in his lap, he felt her soothing aura surround him and quickly calmed down.

"I never...meant for it to happen. It just...did," she replied, looking around the entire room, not making eye contact with anyone. "It started off as a simple contract request. The guy was nice and he never asked for much." The princess played with her fingers, trying to distract herself from the multitude of stares. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and it was practically burning her alive.

"At the time, it was just a devil and summoner relationship. Strictly business. But, one day, he asked me out for lunch and was very persistent. I didn't care for men at the time and simply saw it as lunch, so I accepted the invitation." She lowered her head and closed her eyes. Her trembling had worsened and her breathing became random and shaky. "I don't know h-how it happened, or why it happened, but at the end of the date, we...k-k-kissed."

The group was silent and watched the redhead as she squirmed in her seat. Issei was the only one who looked at her with hate and pain clouding his vision. He didn't want to know her perfect relationship with the guy, he could only see her making an excuse anyone would make when they were caught cheating. And it angered him that everyone was so adamant to find a way to believe her.

He probably would have believed it too, over a month ago.

"I didn't hate it even though it felt wrong. It just felt...natural."

"Does that mean bending over for him, like a dog, was 'natural' too?" Issei growled. The devils shot to him, Rias looking up at him with regret and sadness.

"No! Never!" She quickly denied.

"Then please, explain to me what led to such an event, Gremory" he snapped back venomously. Rias flinched at the way he spoke to her but wasn't going to back down. She needed him to know she was truly sorry.

"I didn't intend for things to happen that way. I wanted to deny it, try and fight it-"

"That didn't stop you from spreading your legs, moaning at the top of your lunges, or nearly releasing on my sheets, right?" Penemue tightened her grip around his neck, reeling him back in. She could feel his energy becoming unstable.

"Issei...I'm sorry..." She tried to apologize. The words didn't even faze the boy. However, the thick tension suddenly lightened.

"I _loved_ you, Rias. With all my heart. I would have done anything for you and fought to the last breath to protect you. You were my everything and I thought you felt the same way too." His tone grew increasingly depressed as his eyes slipped to the ground. The pain began to resurface turning him into an emotional mess. "Everything you did, I thought it was for my well being or because you cared for me-"

"I do care for you!"

"Don't interrupt me..." He snarled, making the group shiver from the cold tone and Rias reel back. "I would have confessed much sooner but I was always afraid and scared that I would be heartbroken once again. And that was exactly what happened."

"Raynare broke my heart. She was my first girlfriend and she betrayed my trust and killed me..." His bangs fell over his eyes and he started to shake. Penemue began to rub his back, trying to soothe him as she usually would. It was hard though, when the source of his pain sat right in front of him. "But you, you did far worse than she did, Rias Gremory."

Everyone felt the air thicken with the amount of rage that slipped into his voice. The amount of pain and anger was seeping out like venom and they could see the flash of color in his eyes.

"You lied to me, like her. You struck at my emotions, like her. And you broke my heart. Like. _Her_. But the one thing you did, that she didn't have the chance to, was to do it all while I was weak and down. Not physically but emotionally."

No one said a word. They knew of Issei's fragile heart. Raynare left had broken it and left it on to where he may not have ever trusted anyone again. But it was his kindness and innocence that he didn't let it affect him and he placed his trust in someone again.

Rias also knew of those feelings. She watched over him and saw how much she hurt him. The redhead spoiled and doted on him to help heal him but she could see it was never enough. He was still distant in someone ways and always held back pieces of information. He rarely spoke of his past and talked of his feelings unless it dealt with oppai or his dream to become Harem King. But, even with the little she knew of the brunette, she liked who he was and his personality.

Once she started developing feelings for him, it slowly started to become about her. She wanted to know if he truly loved her as Rias, or as the girl with the big tits. She felt that if she knew what she was to him that she could push their relationship further. But he took to long and she felt that it would just be a friendship thing. So, in a moment if weakness, she slipped and made a huge mistake.

"You had so many openings, so many opportunities, to break that doubt and to heal my broken heart. But what did you go around and do? All because I didn't say your _fucking_ name!? You crumbled the remaining pieces to dust." Rias opened her mouth to say something but his glare shut her up once more. "You made everything about you. Flaunted me like an item and used me like a toy. I was just the piece that the pawn always is. A sacrifice. It seemed fitting, wouldn't you agree?" He closed his eyes, to try and gain control of himself with deep breaths.

"However, upon death, fate had other ideas and I was saved by someone. Someone who many would hope to 'dream' of meeting," Issei said as he flexed his left hand. Red scales appeared from beneath his skin before quickly disappearing without a trace. "He gave me another chance at life and allowed me to make the choice to fight with him or not."

Sirzechs eyes widened at the sudden realization. The clues now added up. It all made sense.

The dragon grinned at the devil, his grin showing his satisfaction.

"That's right, Sirzechs. I was revived by the Apocalyptic Dragon, Great Red, himself."

The entire room gasped with gobsmacked expressions on their faces.

"Ohh, don't leave out the other parts of the story, Darling. I'd love to see their reactions once you tell them," Penemue cooed in his ear. The devils looked at the fallen angel before turning to him expectantly, even Rias, curious of what the secretary meant.

"Well, reviving me came at a little cost. It was nothing too severe but upon the creation of my new body, Great Red, Ddraig, and I discovered something extra inside of me," Issei begun to explain. He moved Penemue from his lap and stood, taking a few steps forward so he wouldn't break anything nearby.

The young man's four draconic, black feathered wings sprouted out, fully extended for all of them to s "We discovered...a piece of Raynare's soul inside of me. The constant nightmares that she caused me manifested into something more and, when I was given this new body, it merged with my soul, making me half dragon, half fallen angel."

...

...

...

...

No one could speak. Not only was he a dragon but he was also part fallen angel, too?

How were they supposed to even take all of this new information? What could they even say at this point?

Issei could see that they weren't going to say anything soon. He couldn't wait very long and had important things to take care of.

"There are only two reasons that I came back here," the teen stated, pulling everyone's attention back to him. "First reason, is only because of Penemue and Azazel talking me into facing the source of my hatred and despair."

"Wait, Azazel knew where you were!?" Sirzechs asked in shock, voicing the groups first question. Issei simply nodded before moving on.

"The second reason is because only Rias is to blame here. The rest of you I still care for and don't blame any of you at all for my disappearance," he explained, bowing his head. "You didn't deserve to go through what you all did, and for that, I'm sorry."

He rose and turned back to Rias, glaring at her again, which had seemed to become a bad habit ever since he returned.

"But you, Rias Gremory, I will never care or love you, ever again. In fact, I despise you and hope you're happy with the choices you made."

The heiress lowered her head, tears staining her eyes. It felt like a stake was driven through her heart and felt a pain not even the holiest of waters could give. Now it was her turn to feel heartbroken.

Issei schooled his features and straightened himself before stepping back, where Penemue was already waiting for him.

The fallen angel wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he held her hip with one arm as he looked towards everyone.

"Now, seeing as you all have things to discuss with 'little miss perfect', I think I'll take my leave. See you all in school." With that, he wrapped his wings around both of them as a dimensional rip appeared behind him. They stepped back into it before it disappeared, leaving no traces besides the piles of black feathers.

The devils stared at the place where Issei had once been, still trying to get over the face that he was back. Then, they turned to Rias who was a crying and sobbing mess. She could no longer face any of them, too scared of what they thought of her. Her secret was out and the attention was no longer towards Issei. She was stuck, now facing the consequences of her stupid actions and didn't look to escape it anytime soon.

 _'I will never care or love you, ever again.'_

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Yup, it's an Issei x Penemue story, which I have never seen before. I chose her because she's unique and not used a lot, plus I feel that (based off my research on her) that she is a very good with emotional healing. So, I thought she'd be perfect to help Issei with his broken heart.**

 **A lot of you guys also commented that the emotions were very well described. I want to thank you for saying that because I felt those exact same emotions. I was cheated on, by someone I loved a great deal, and i wanted to know if I really displayed those emotions. So, once again, thank you.**

 **I don't know what else to say but thank you, again. 30+ reviews is incredible and i hope to receive a similar amount to help me keep going. Just one word is enough for me, so I feel so happy to receive paragraphs and sentences of appreciation. Thank you.**

 **Nothing more to say but to take care and stay frosty.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	3. His Angel

**Hey everyone. Back with the next update. This was really amazing because the hits I got grew even more. I'm nearly at 200 follows and 100 reviews. This is my fastest grown story out there and all I can say is thank you. You guys really make my day with your reviews and it just brightens my moods.**

 **#dxdfan: The stories I update are sporadic but I usually take 2-3 days, sometimes 10 days at most to update.**

 **Thank you. And please enjoy this chapter.**

 _-XOXOX- Flashback -XOXOX-_

 _It was the middle of a forest. Trees as tall as buildings stretched for miles, allowing no sight for anything that flew above it. The grass was a bright, luscious green that looked to move in waves as the soft breeze blew through. The sunlight was just at its peak but very little light broke through the treeline, giving it an almost mystical-like feeling and view. It was quiet, without a sound to be made except the shifting of the tree leaves every now and then._

 _A large portal opened somewhere deep within the forest and Issei stepped out. The portal quickly closed behind him, leaving the brunette on his own. He looked around, taking in the scenery, before sighing._

 _"So Ddraig, what are we doing here, again?" The boy asked his tenant. The red dragon gauntlet appeared on his arm and the green gem began to glow as the inner dragon spoke._

 **[Azazel wanted us to meet someone. Apparently this woman is good with healing so she'll help you control your "urges".]**

'How Azazel found me as soon as I left the dreamscape I was in is beyond me.'

 **[Your mind was in there, not your body. The large power surge your body went through should have brought a lot more issues. It was lucky the fallen angel found you first.]**

 _Issei glared at the Sacred Gear._

'A day hadn't even passed and he was already on the hunt for me...'

 **[He cares for you a great deal. You remind him of himself. To everyone else a day had passed while a month had for us due to you getting use to your new body and training it. Azazel however sensed the change which led him to you. You better be lucky, otherwise stronger opponents would have come for to challenge you with your new powers.]**

 _"Hey, if the woman you love slept with another man, after stringing you along for so many months, wouldn't you want revenge by achieving greater power to do so?" He snapped back._

 **[You two weren't even dating. So I don't really see why you're so hung up on all of this.]**

 _"It's because she played with me Ddraig!" Issei shouted back. He slammed his fist into a tree, effectively snapping it half._

 **[I understand that partner, now please, control yourself!]**

 _Issei took a few deep breaths. His hand was still clenched tightly in a fist but he regained enough control to calm down somewhat._

 _"I'm sorry..."_

 **[You have nothing to apologize for.]**

 _Issei chuckled dryly. "Maybe Azazel's right. Let's just hope whoever this is can really help me," he said dejectedly._

 **[Well, with how serious Azazel was, he knows how much pain you were in. He doesn't want you doing anything stupid in the heat of the moment so he'd only place you in the best of hands.]**

 _"I suppose that's a good way to look at it. But I don't think anyone can 'control' me at this level. This new body rose my base powers tremendously and having you only makes me more of a threat," Issei stated, looking down at his hands. "How can someone overwhelm and sustain me if I do go berserk?"_

 **[I don't think overpowering you is what he meant by "control".]**

 _"What do you mean?"_

 **[Look ahead.]**

 _Issei rose a brow but did as he was told and his eyes widened. The teen had been unconsciously walking the whole time and somehow found himself in a large clearing._

 _There was a large waterfall, an open lake, and a large space of grass. In the large space, there was a large stone. On top of the stone, a young woman on top._

 _She looked no older than her twenties. She wore a pure white dressed that hugged her amazing figure. Issei could admit that it was actually the best he ever saw. Large breasts, sexy hips, flat stomach, long legs, it all looked so perfect. He could even appreciate the plump posterior._

 _Her long navy blue hair was draped over her shoulder, obscuring his view of her face but overall she was a very beautiful woman._

 _Issei took another step forward and the mysterious woman turned to him. He froze as she looked back at him. The bluenette seemed to be studying his face, body stature, and overall appearance. Once she felt she saw enough, her eyes landed back on his. Her bright violet eyes stared into his golden orbs._

 _"You must be Issei Hyoudou," she said. Her voice was so soft and gentle, almost like silk itself._

 _"Yes, that would be me. You wouldn't happen to be the one Azazel spoke of?" He asked hesitantly. She smiled and nodded._

 _"Yes, I am Penemue. Chief Secretary of the Grigori. It is a pleasure to meet you," she said kindly with a small head bow._

 _Issei returned it but had become very defensive._ 'Ddraig, this is not what I had in mind!' _He thought to the dormant dragon._

 **[Hmm... How ironic that the fallen angel thinks a woman, who's also a fallen angel, will help you get over the devil girl.]**

'Exactly, this is ridiculous! What is he even trying to pull!?'

 _"Issei Hyoudou?" The brunette had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice how close the woman was to him._

 _Somehow, Penemue had gotten right in his face. He jumped back, getting into a defensive stance as his Boosted Gear appeared on his arm._

 **[Boost!]**

 _She didn't even flinch. The bluenette straightened herself and placed a hand to her cheek, the other holding her side._

 _"It seems the Gremory did a lot more to you than I thought..." She said more to herself than him. Issei grew even more defensive as his draconic features started to form._

 _"What do you mean? How do you know about that girl...?" He demanded as his pupils sharpened to needles._

 _"Azazel as told me everything. And I'm sorry to hear what happened to you. No one deserves to go through what you did. And experience what you had."_

 _The dragon stared at the fallen angel for a long period of time. He scanned over her entire body, looking for any hints of lying or deceit. He searched her eyes, her facial features, her hands, feet, even her ears. Anything that could hint at a hidden motive or sign of guile._

 _After about five minutes of searching, he relaxed and released his form. "So, you can help me control my...urges?" He didn't look at her but stole quick glances which made the fallen angel giggle._

 _"Issei Hyoudou-"_

 _"Just Issei is fine."_

 _"Alright then, Issei-san. Do you know of the name Penemue?" She asked with a gentle smile._

 _"N-No, I don't..." he replied after a few hesitating seconds._

 _"I wouldn't expect you to. I was one of the less notable angels of Heaven before I fell. I was a healer, both physically and mentally. I could calm the hearts of many who were in pain or distressed," she explained._

 _Issei looked had curiously. Michael never mentioned her or any of the other angels that fell from Heaven besides Azazel, Kokabiel, Baraqiel, and Shemhazai. With such a job, what could've made her, of all people, fall._

 _Penemue could see the confusion in his eyes and her soft smile disappeared. "God didn't like my relationship with the humans. I would teach them how to read and write, like the angels did, but He said it corrupted them and pushed them away from His love and blessings. So, he casted me out of Heaven along with many of my sisters and brethren who followed my lead." When she finished explaining, Issei felt guilty. She looked upset from just telling her past to him, which seemed like a very personal issue that she still fights with to this day. He wondered why she would tell him something so deep and heart wrenching._

 _"I'm really sorry to make you remember such memories. I know it must have been a horrible experience..." He apologized. The dragon stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her._

 _"It is fine. Not everything is as glamorous and glorifying as God and Michael make it seem. Most of us have realized that by now. But, I have to ask, what about you, Issei-san? What has made you so upset and angered?" She asked, looking back to him._

 _Issei was taken off guard. She had somehow snuck past his defenses and made him feel sentimental towards her. She was a woman he just met, a fallen angel at that, and yet he allowed her to play with his emotions. Just like another fallen angel who told a heart-filled tale._

 **[She's really good. But you should enlighten her, partner.]**

'What!? Why? She could be trying to play with my emotions just like Raynare and Rias had. Then when my defenses are down and I see her as a close friend, or ally, she'll stab me in the back and leave me for the crows, just as they had.' _Issei was not letting anyone else in to his heart. Especially a fallen angel who played his emotions on day one. It was not happening again._

 **[Think about it, partner. Azazel wouldn't have sent her to you unless he had full faith that she could help. Being so defensive against every person of the opposite gender, just because they show interest in you, is going to get you killed, no matter how strong you've gotten. It's best to go along with things for now.]**

 _Issei was somewhat adamant against the dragons words but eventually dropped his guard and sighed_. 'I guess there's no helping it. But if she makes one wrong move that makes me question her motives and I'm blasting her to the darkest void there is.'

 **[Don't know why you're telling me. This'll be between you and her.]**

'Ddraig... Oi, Ddraig! You traitor!' _The mental link was cut, leaving Issei with the fallen angel. He looked back to see her smile softly at him. A warmth spread over him and he suddenly felt calm and relaxed._

 _"Now, why don't we start with how the incident occurred?"_

 _-XOXOXOXOX-_

 _"That was...quite a story, Issei-san."_

 _After hearing the brunette's tale of betrayal and heartbreak, Penemue couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Who wouldn't!? He didn't deserve any of it. He loved her more than anything, it seemed. He would have done anything for her._

 _Albeit the other girls he spoke of, she seemed to have his full attention and support. No matter what. He followed her into hell and back, fought tooth and nail, and been close to death so many times. But it all was for her and this girl did something so stupid and ignorant that it actually enraged the fallen angel._

 _Penemue wasn't know for her anger but to hear of something so ridiculous, it set a spark inside._

 _"Don't worry about it. I'm not looking for people's sympathy and support, I just want her to wallow in her own consequences. I want everyone to finally know who Rias Gremory is. A liar, a traitor, and someone who doesn't deserve the word 'love'."_

 _Issei's aura began to flare as he thought of all the things he had planned for the redhead when he finally decided to return. When he finally would return for his revenge._

 _A soft hand touched his shoulder and he suddenly felt a calm aura. Slowly, it swept over his own, lowering it until it was nothing. The same warmth from before filled him and he couldn't help but relax under its soothing touch._

 _"Revenge isn't the answer, Issei-san. You're heartbroken and have no one to love you as you do them. You're scared and feel backed into a corner. And, right now, if anyone tries to come towards you, you'll remember her and lash out at them unconsciously," Penemue explained, still soothing him with her soft touch._

 _Issei could find his eyes were stinging and shut them, trying to contain the tears he hadn't shed since he left. This wasn't something to cry over and he told himself that it wouldn't start now. He wouldn't shed anymore tears. There was no reason to cry._

 _"If you need someone to love, and to take all of your anger away, I'll be that someone," the angel said into his ear. Issei immediately shot back and looked back at her. Penemue smiled the gentlest of smiles and it scared Issei._

"This devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this devil together!"

"The Crimson-Haired Princess of Ruin and the Red Dragon Emperor. A perfect match, don't you think."

 _"Issei-san, is something the matter?" The secretary fallen angel asked with worry. He blinked twice before looking away with his head low._

 _"No, it's nothing," he lied. The angel furrowed her brows. She leaned forward and turned the brunette to face her, getting a shocked look in return._

 _"It's not nothing. You were thinking about them, weren't you?" Issei was ready to deny again but the look in her eyes told him she wasn't going to let up until he admitted it._

 _"Okay, so I was. What difference does it make..." His tone grew more depressed and his eyes fell to the ground. Penemue's eyes softened and he lips thinned, curving downwards further_

 _"It's a big one. I don't want you upset or depressed. Both girls, Raynare and that Gremory, made the mistake of hurting you the way they did. I want to help you but you have to let me in first," she stated with concern._

 _She sounded like she was pleading more than anything. Issei turned back to her for a split second to see the want to help him. She really wanted to but there was that nagging feeling. That doubt in him that just pushed him away. And yet, she still tore away at his heart._

 _Why was he allowing this to happen? To feel so split._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _He stood and began to walk off._

 _"Issei-san!" She shouted at him, reaching an arm out._

 _"Don't worry. I'm not going far. I just...I need a moment to think about some things..." He answered back before he passed the treeline._

 _Penemue sighed and sat back in her spot. She pulled her knees into her chest and watched him go._

 _She was very concerned for him. Raynare was apart of him now and, while she was his first girlfriend and crush, it seemed she was only a small part of the whole. Rias looked to be the bigger issue since her wounds were new and much deeper. But both caused him mental and emotional pain that wasn't easy to just forgive and forget._

 _Rias had struck Issei while he was already down. He hadn't recovered from Raynare's heartbreak and was still very sensitive. He placed his love and trust into her and she shattered it like glass. After months of slow healing and trying to move on, he finally fell in love again, with the redheaded princess of destruction._

 _What made it worse, was Rias toyed with him. Not only had she teased him mentally but physically as well but slept with him naked, allowed him to touch and fondle her breasts, dressed erotically to his desires, complained and acted out of jealousy, as if she was his girlfriend... The list went on._

 _And then, she decided to destroy all of it, all because she had a want and a need that she wanted to fulfill._

 _If she loved Issei, like she claimed and showed him so much, why didn't she ask him? Why did she go to some random human that she never even spoke of?_

 _It made no sense._

 _But, in the end, it was Issei who was hurt the most and left with very little of his fragile heart left. It was a miracle he even talked to Penemue. With the way Azazel explained things, she was surprised he didn't attack at the sight of her._

 _Just from the way he acted around her, the fallen angel knew he didn't trust her. That he didn't want to be there. That he was skeptical of her hurting him too. And it really struck at her nerves._

 _She didn't like that he truly became afraid of befriending a girl, let alone loving her. But that wouldn't stop her either._

 _-XOXOXOXOX-_

 _"*Sigh* Ddraig, what am I going to do?" Issei had walked a good distance away before he began to talk with his tenant. He was lost, confused, and scared, all over again. Just like when Rias "saved" him from Raynare, the brunette could barely trust anyone around him. He felt awkward and out of place, once again without purpose._

 _Sure, he wanted revenge on Rias but then what? There was still the mission of defending Great Red from Ophis, but who knows how long it'll be before he actually needs him._

 _And then if they defeated Ophis, what would come afterwards? He had no real plans, no priorities, and no one he could really go to._

 _Azazel was wishy-washy. Everyone of the ORC was with Rias, probably comforting her, and both Great Red and Ddraig weren't really the conversationalist type. Especially with emotional stuff like this._

 **[I can hear your thoughts, you know.]**

'Well, why don't you give me some advice then you useless lizard!' _Issei mentally shot back._

 **["Useless"!? Why I oughta...]**

'Ddraig!'

 **[*Huff* If it were up to me, I'd take the fallen angel up on her offer.]**

 _Issei's eyes widened and he looked down at his hand with an incredulous look._

'Are you fucking kidding me!? She'll just do the same as Rias and Raynare!'

 **[I don't think so this time. She's different.]**

'What the hell are you talking about?' _Issei had stopped dead in his tracks, staring down at his left hand with the bright green glow on the back of it._

 **[When it came to Raynare, I sensed evil intent from her when she first made contact, but you were too weak for me to even warn you. With Rias Gremory, it wasn't as strong but I had an iffy feeling about her ever since she found out I was your Sacred Gear.]**

 _"Okay... So what does that have to do with Penemue?" The teen asked with knitted brows._

 **[To call her something so casual...]**

 _"Ddraig!"_

 **[Alright, alright. The thing is that I felt no ill intent from her.]**

 _"What're you saying?"_

 **[I'm saying that she's being genuinely honest. She has no means of using or harming you.]**

 _Issei was quiet for a few moments. He stared at his hand, hesitant to speak. He opened it for a few seconds before closing it. Sweat began to trickle down his brow and the fear began to swell up inside._

 _"H-How can you be so sure...?" He asked shakily._

 **[I've been around for centuries and I know all kinds of deceitful, pathological, caniving, and sneaky liars. So, she's either the best liar of the millennium or she's actually telling the truth.]**

 _Both dragons fell into a pregnant silence. Issei didn't want to respond and Ddraig simply waited for his partner to speak up._

 _Issei tried to wrap his head around this. For Ddraig to say that he trusts someone, that wasn't normal. He use to warn the brunette of those around him that always had hidden motives and secret agendas. At some point, Issei got use to feeling them. When he gave up his arm, it was the clear sign that someone was around him due to its sudden appearances when a large amount of power or negative emotions surged. But with Penemue, he didn't sense her, or any negative emotions for that matter either._

 _He first assumed that she had them hidden. She was a fallen angel, they always had something under their sleeve. It was their common nature._

 _But for Ddraig to say that he felt nothing from her. It was as if calling the woman an angel, because Michael and Irina were the only other two people he or Ddraig never felt such negative emotions from, and that was because they would fall if they did._

 _But to hear it said about a fallen angel. A fallen angel. One that gave into sin, ranging from lust to greed, and greed to jealousy, it sounded completely preposterous._

 _It was like saying that he, as a teenage boy, wouldn't stare at breasts every chance he got. It was common nature. He had to stare!_

 _Still, for Ddraig to say something like that. Was it really something to believe?_

'Ddraig, is it even possible for such a woman to exist as a fallen angel?'

 **[Well, if we look at your life and where you came from, it's pretty ironic for you to ask that.]**

 _It took a few seconds to register before the dragon released a soft chuckle._

'Heh, yeah, I guess you're right...' _Issei answered back as he leaned against a tree. He placed a hand over his face and dragged it down before looking up at the sky that snuck between the leaves._

 _It looked so blue and clear. Not a cloud to be seen, from his point of view._

 _"You think that offers still open?" The teen asked as he continued to stare at the sky._

 **[If she's the type of person I believe she is, there's a high possibility.]**

 _"Well, I guess there's only one thing to do now, huh?"_

 **[You know, for once, I'm proud of you partner]**

 _"Thanks Ddraig...I guess."_

 _-XOXOXOXOX-_

 _Penemue was waiting patiently for Issei to return. She sat on the same rock he first found her, looking out at the waterfall as it flowed down into the lake. Dragonflies flew around the area and a few birds would pass overhead every now and then._

 _It was peaceful, but the fallen angel still felt uneasy. Issei had been gone for a couple hours and the sun was slowly beginning its decent._

 _Once she heard the rustling of the grass she shot around to see the brunette walking back to her. She quickly turned and rushed to him._

 _"Issei-san, are you okay? You were gone for a really long time..." Her voice was laced with worry and concern. Issei bit his lip. He didn't want her worrying about him, he was just a stranger to her. He felt guilty for even concerning her with his issues. She didn't deserve to worry over him so much. She barely knew him._

 _"I'm sorry. I was in deep thought and I lost track of time," he replied, scratching the back of his head._

 _"As long as you're safe..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Ano...Penemue-san..."_

 _"Yes? What is it?" She asked, stepping a little closer to him. Issei took a hesitant step back. He had to admit, she was very beautiful, especially up close. Maybe God kicked her out for her sinful looks as well..._

 **[Come on, just do it already! You can gawk at her later!]**

'Shut it, Ddraig. This is still very difficult for me.'

 **[You're making it difficult! Its not like she'll say no!]**

'And what if she does!?'

 **[She offered it to you! Why would she back down from it now!?]**

 _Issei mentally growled an cut the mental link with the Welsh Dragon. He turned back to Penemue who was looking expectantly at him. The smile on her face was so kind and gentle._

"I want you to be my boyfriend!"

"Issei is only mine!"

 _He clicked his teeth and shoved the thoughts aside._

 _"Issei-san?" He looked up to see the fallen angels concern. He looked away, still thinking over his next course of actions. He could barely face her. He never felt so afraid to look at someone. Just the way she looked at him, he was just waiting for it to change into an expression of evil intent. He just couldn't stand being betrayed anymore. What little of his heart couldn't take it._

 _He still had doubts about what he was doing._

 _"Penemue-san, were you really...worried about me?" He asked hesitantly. The angel looked at him with sadness in her eyes. He was still so cautious around her. She became deeply concerned for how much damage was really done to him and placed a hand over her heart._

 _"Of course I was. How could I not be!?"_

 _Issei was taken by surprise and his eyes widened. He felt his heart thump a bit and took a catious step back._

 _"It's just...we just met and...I don't see why you would care for a complete stranger..." He responded, turning away with a dejected look in his eyes._

 _A hand touch his cheek and gently turned him back to face her. It was so warm and loving that he questioned if she really was a fallen angel._

 _"Of course I care for you. One thing we were taught as angels was to love one another as we love ourselves. And that includes you, Issei-san." She smiled warmly at him and his cheeks flared at the angel's affectionate words._

 _The dragon took another step back, losing her hand and warm touch._

 _That word..._

 _That four letter word..._

 _It had been a curse to him. A haunting nightmare that led him to where he was._

 _Because he "loved" someone, he found himself hurt and betrayed. That word was a hex._

 _"...How can I trust you? That you won't hurt me as they did? That it's not a word you just toss around to try and get under my skin?" He asked sharply._

 _If Issei was to be honest, he was scared. Beyond scared. Being betrayed and heartbroken once was a hard hit to get back up from. Being betrayed and heartbroken twice was deadly and nearly cost him his life, again. If he was to be betrayed for a third time, he was positive that he wouldn't be able to live. It would crush what little faith he had left in life and make him a husk of who he was._

 _He couldn't stand the pain anymore. It still hurt him to this day. He was reaching his very limit. He had been brutally beaten to inches of his life, again and again and again. Trust was very sketchy with him and it made him question who was really his friend at this point. He didn't trust himself, at this point, if he could stand up and try again._

 _The brunette focused back in to see Penemue reaching out to touch his cheek again. When she saw his eyes sharpen she froze, looking back at him._

 _Issei could see it again. Her want to help him. Her desire to support and heal the damages done to him. To be there for him every step of the way. To...love him._

 _But once again, he had to let her in._

 _Ddraig had told him to trust her but he still wanted to hear it from her. To see if she truly meant what she said. He had to make sure. He wasn't going to rush blindly anymore._

 _"Will you love me? Can I trust you?" He asked as he closed his eyes. "Can I truly put what little remains of my heart in your hands?" His voice was shaky and the tears stung at his eyes once more. "Can I expect you to do what they haven't? Can I truly expect you to love me as Issei Hyoudou and not the flashy Red Dragon Emperor?"_

 _There was a silence for a few minutes but Issei kept his eyes shut, not wanting to shed the tears that were trying to break through._

 _"I will always love you, Issei Hyoudou. I won't ask for more than you can give and I will never forsake you, and hope that you never forsake me," she finally answered._

 **Thump Thump Thump**

 _Issei opened his eyes, looking to see Penemue smiling brighter than before. She showed no signs of lying or deceit. Her hand was still outstretched to try and touch his cheek but waited, allowing him to decide._

 _His heart was beating again. Not from happiness or love but relief. He leaned in and touched it, allowing her warmth to fill him once more._

 _"It will take me some time to say those words to you, Penemue-san. But I will stand by your side." He closed his eyes as he felt her wrap him in a deep embrace. She nuzzled her head on top of his and hugged him tight around his neck._

 _"That is fine. It's more than I could ever ask for."_

 _-XOXOX- Flashback End -XOXOX-_

"Darling~," Penemue cooed into his ear. The brunette blinked back into reality. He noticed he was walking to school, dressed in his school uniform, which was straining against his muscular form, with Penemue right beside him. He looked over at the fallen angel, seeing her smiling face. She was dressed in a black business suit, with a white dress shirt underneath, a black skirt that barely reached past her thighs, and matching heels.

He had to admit, she looked pretty hot in the attire. It hugged her in all the right places, showing off her large breasts, curvaceous hips, long slender legs, plump rear, and all around slender form. The things he'd do to her...

The dragon quickly shook away the dirty thoughts in his mind. He wasn't the same person he use to be. He had changed for the better.

"Sorry, was just reminiscing a bit," he answered, scratching the back of his head bashfully. Penemue hummed in curiosity before she placed a finger to her lips.

"I hope it was about me," she whispered with a sultry tone. Issei blushed and looked away.

"Maybe..." He muttered. The teen felt the older woman slip her arms around one of his and pull it between her soft mounds. "P-Penemue, we're almost at the school, knock it off," Issei said, becoming a bit flustered from the display of affection.

"Oh come on, don't be so stiff now. Oh, wait, that actually sounds like a good idea~" The secretary purred.

Issei looked at her with wide eyes. After three weeks of her perverse nature, he thought he'd be use to it by now. But, somehow, she still found a way to make a perverted remark and still get a reaction out of him.

"Cut it out!"

-XOXOXOXOX-

"*Sigh* Good to be back, I guess..." Issei muttered, standing before the classroom door.

Throughout the whole way to class, the dragon found himself being stared and gawked at by the entire student body. He and Penemue split, the angel leaving with Azazel to get situated for her first day as a teacher, so it wasn't as bad as he originally thought.

Whispers, however, didn't stop from being formed since his sudden reappearance.

 _"I-Is that Hyoudou?"_

 _"He's finally back?"_

 _"When did he get so buff?"_

 _"Did he dye his hair? And look at his eyes!"_

 _"He looks much more...wilder than I last remembered..."_

 _"Yeah. And it's kind of hot if you ask me."_

Similar remarks continued as he made his way down the halls, following him all the way to the classroom. He was immune to it though and shoved all their comments aside.

Once he reached the room door he opened it and walked inside. The classrooms first reaction was utter shock and awe. They stared at him and he stared back, the brunette blinking with an interested expression.

Losing patience quickly, he walked over to his old desk and sat down. The class just continued to stare and it started ti slowly irritate the dragon.

"Why not take a picture? It lasts longer," he growled, glaring at them from the corner of his eye. His voice was enough to break their trance and he found two people at his desk.

"Issei! Where have you been!?" Matsuda exclaimed while slamming his hands on the brunette's desk.

"Yeah dude, you've been missing for over a month," Motohama added. His two best friend's who he cherished and connected with over oppai and peeping.

Somehow he was slightly reluctant to see them again. Maybe because of the slight perversion they displayed without the least bit of shame. Similar to how he use to be.

"I've been...busy. There were some issues I had to take care of and it caused me to miss school," he answered bluntly.

"I can see that. You're ripped, dude. Tell me, was it a chick? Was she banging?" Matsuda asked, leaning in with a perverted grin.

"Yes, do tell us? What were her three sizes? Does she have any siblings?" Motohama continued, his glasses gleaming as he smiled perversely.

"You guys are the worse!" Murayama shouted from behind them.

"Would you guys just die already?" Katase chimed in.

Both perverts shot back with slight anger.

"Hey, shut your trap!"

"Yeah, this is between bros, not you ho- Issei?"

The kendo duo's words had struck some raw nerves, still in Issei. Those same words that made him disappear.

 _"Will you die for me?"_

 _"I'll always fight for you, Buchou!"_

"You two should really watch what you say..." He growled, catching the attention of the entire room. "Maybe, one day, your ignorance to a person's emotions and feelings could lead them to do just that. And then what would you do? Say you're sorry when it's too late? Or that you didn't mean it?" He looked up, his eyes glowing brightly with the pupils sharpening in anger.

Both girls didn't say anything. They just looked at him with shock, and a little fear, before lowering their heads in guilt. He huffed and sat back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest.

"Whoa. Since when did you become so dominant and aggressive, Issei?" Motohama asked in awe.

"It was probably when he lost his virginity," a new voice answered. Everyone looked to the source to see Aika Kiryuu, still as unkempt and perverted looking as ever.

"What you spittin' girl!? Ain't no way our boy lost his V-card," Matsuda shot back. The bespectacled girl just smiled and adjusted her glasses.

"These babies never lie. Issei's lost his virginity, as preposterous as it seems," the brunette said back.

Both perverted boys eyes widened before they shot back to Issei. He looked away, his cheeks dusted a light pink.

"It can't be true. Tell us it's not true!" Motohama shouted, shaking Issei by the shoulders. Comical tears were streaming from both eyes as they looked at the dragon, hoping he would deny it.

When he said nothing, they stepped back in disbelief. "He..."

"Hyoudou actually had sex?" Murayama said, shell shocked.

"Unbelievable... Impossible," Katase muttered, equally as shocked.

"But with who!?" Matsuda demanded, yelling at the heavens.

 _ ***Shift***_

The door to the room opened and the teacher stepped inside.

"Good morning, class. I'm your new homeroom and literature teacher. You may call me Penemue-sensei, if you'd like."

Everyone turned to the front to see an older woman step inside. She looked barely older than them. She was hot with an amazing body, a sexy face, luscious lips, the perfect hourglass figure, and she had an aura that calmed the room. She looked so perfect it was almost unbelievable.

"Whoa! Who's the smoking hot babe up front!?" Matsuda exclaimed loudly, steam shooting from his nostrils, receiving disgusted looks from the females of the room.

The older woman completely ignored his remark and looked around the room. It was then that the fallen angel's eyes landed on Issei and they lit up with joy.

"Darling! I didn't know I would be teaching your class!" She said in joy and excitement.

She moved from behind the podium and rushed over to him, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

The whole class' jaw dropped and everyone stared at the two supernatural beings.

"What is going on!? Issei, you've got some serious answering to do!" Motohama demanded, jealousy in his tone.

"Yeah! What's the deal, man?" Matsuda added.

"These are the friends you spoke of?" The teacher asked the brunette, smothered between her chest.

"Yeah," he answered, pulling his head from her grip. Penemue released him and turned around to face them.

"Motohama-san, Matsuda-san, I'd like to personally thank you for being true friends to Issei," she said with a bow. The entire room was just confused, still settling for staring at the scene, lost.

"It's fine...I guess. Are you a friend of his mom's or something?"

"Oh heavens no. I'm his lover, of course," she replied nonchalantly.

...

...

...

 _[EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]_

The entire classrooms mouth hit the floor and their eyes widened to the size of saucers. The students stared at Penemue before immediately turning to Issei who was shaking his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You mean...you...and that pervert..." Murayama began.

"Had...consensual..." Katase continued.

""Sex!?"" Matsuda and Motohama finished.

Penemue just smiled brighter and nodded.

"Yes. Every night for the past-"

 _ ***Chop***_

She was cut off as a hand hit her on the back of her head. She grabbed the spot in pain before turning back to see Issei glaring at her.

"Do you even know self control!?" He shouted at her.

How ironic...

"I swear, this perverted side was not there a month ago..."

"I just wanted them to know about our relationship..." She replied with comical tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Your being a little excessive with the details!" He snapped back. He looked around the room to see everyone still staring at him. No one made a move but he could tell, by the looks in their eyes, that this wasn't going to end well for him.

 _ **[This is going to spread like wildfire throughout the entire school before the end of the day.]**_

"*Sigh* God dammit..."

 **Alright. There's a lot of open endings. Dont worry, everything will be answered as chapters go on. So any questions feel free to ask.**

 **Penemue and Issei's flashbacks will come through every few chapters, slowly progressing their relationship to what it is. As well as explain Azazel's knowledge of Issei's whereabouts and the connection with Great Red.**

 **As for the constant lines from Rias and Raynare, their like reminders, haunting words that effected Issei and pushed him to what he is. To whom he has become.**

 **Nothing more but thanks again. Later.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	4. Love in Many Forms

**Hey everyone. Finally back with the new chapter. Sorry it took some time but I have other stories I work on. Anywho, enjoy.**

"Issei, I'm sorry!"

"..."

"Say something! You know I hate it when you ignore me!"

"..."

"How was I suppose to know teacher/student relationships weren't allowed!? I never took the time to look at the rules on being a teacher. I'm the secretary of a supernatural faction, not an educator!"

"...Huff. Fine, I guess I can't blame you for that."

It was after school and Issei had just left the school grounds. He had been silent for the last twenty minutes and had a sobbing High-class fallen angel chasing him with apologies.

After the incident in homeroom, the dragon had to quickly erase the memories, of Penemue's little stunt, from the entire classroom. While it was easy, due to the brunette's new powers, it was still annoying that he had to waste energy doing so.

The angel had been relentless with her apologies after Issei explained the incident to her. While he wasn't mad or upset, he felt that giving her the silent treatment would give her time to think about her actions.

Although, it seemed she was more fixated on earning back his favor than figuring out where she went wrong.

 _ ***Glomp***_

And getting her privileges of tackling him with hugs back, as well.

"Okay, I get it, you're sorry. Can we not do this in public..." Issei muttered, trying to pry the affectionate older woman off of him. He had a heavy blush as he looked around, noticing all the people staring at him and Penemue.

The fallen angel also took notice but shrugged off the looks like nothing. "It's okay, Issei. They can see how much I love you, silly!" She said jovially. The angel continued to squeeze him and nuzzle her face against his, a big smile on her face.

Issei couldn't call himself a man if he said he didn't like this. He enjoyed it when she got so lovey-dovey with him. It showed she really cared for him and it spoke loudly to his heart.

Her doing it in public was embarrassing but it also showed him that she wasn't afraid to show everyone that he was hers and she was his. It made his heart race and feel somewhat alive again. He felt lucky to have someone like her at his side.

She was a little annoying but so was he and that only brought them closer. It made them a good couple. One that wasn't so perfect but wasn't a train wreck either. It strengthen them and allowed them to see more of the other. Both good and bad.

The brunette could still remember the day he finally realized he loved her and asked her to be his.

 _-XOXOX- Flashback -XOXOX-_

 _It had been two weeks since Issei and Penemue had met._

 _It had also been two weeks since they started living together. Azazel really wanted the secretary of the Grigori to help Issei, so he decided that moving the two under the same roof would speed the process along._

 _It turned out that Penemue had her own place in Rome. It was a much different place for Issei but the fallen angel helped him adjust to the new surroundings and made sure to always be by his side._

 _The angel owned small home, on the outskirts of a town, with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a living room. Issei had taken the spare room while Penemue slept right across the hall from him. Everyday they would wake up, greet each other, Penemue would cook, and they would either travel the city, watch tv, or just talk with one another._

 _As time progressed, Issei found that the fallen angel had grown on him. She was very kind and caring to him. She always made sure he was happy and was very patient with him with he was troubled. When he had an issue, she would talk it out with him and always gave her best opinion, which usually cheered him up._

 _He found himself frowning less and less and beginning to smile once again. He even laughed in one of their conversations._

 _One time, he had a terrible nightmare and began to toss and turn as it haunted him. Penemue immediately rushed over and, without hesitating, moved under the covers and began to soothe him. She held him close to her and rubbed his face with a gentle hand as she spoke sweetly to him until his thrashing ceased._

 _She stayed the entire night and watched over him, just to make sure he didn't have another nightmare._

 _Time continued to pass and, one day, Issei felt something in his heart. A close connection with his roommate, and it startled him. Scared him even. He knew the feeling all too well, feeling it twice in his life, before his heart was broken._

 _It was love. Or a very deep affection, at least._

 _..._

 _Nope, it was love._

 _His heart would pound, his palms would become sweaty, he'd become nervous when he talked to her, and he would smile out of nowhere whenever he was around her. It was the very same signs he felt towards Rias and Raynare, at some point._

 _His first thoughts were to figure out how he should confront those feelings. They were like a curse to him and it always ended in him nearly dying because of them._

 _Raynare murdered him and casted off his feelings like they were a nuisance. Rias abused those feelings and he nearly committed suicide because of them._

 _In the end, he was knocking at Death's door._

 _What would happen if he tried to admit his feelings to Penemue? Would she kill him, like Raynare did? They were both fallen angels, so it could connect in some way or another._

 _Or would she cast him away and send him into mental spiral that would inevitably force him to kill himself? She and Rias did try to heal his wounded heart, so that was a connection also._

 _Issei was close to telling himself to just hide the feelings until a familiar voice spoke to him._

 **[Partner, I think you should just come out and tell her.]**

'Ddraig!? Where have you been?' _The brunette asked back._

 **[I've been watching your progress with the fallen angel. And I must say, she is a saint in fallen angel clothing.]**

'What do you mean?'

 **[She's been so patient and kind to you. She's listened to all your problems and helped you in so many ways. Much more than that Gremory girl. I'm surprised you realized your feelings towards her just now.]**

 _Issei glared down at his left hand, knowing that the red dragon could see his irritated expression._

 **[Ahem, what I am actually trying to say, is that you should tell her as soon as possible.]**

'But...what if she denies my feelings? Or kills me?' _Issei lowered his eyes, the painful memories returning. He hadn't thought of them in over two weeks and to feel them resurfacing again was starting to open up some old and new wounds._

[Partner, do you remember what she told you when you first met?]

 _Issei began to remember back to that day in the forest. It wasn't long ago and the words came to him easily._

"I will always love you, Issei Hyoudou. I won't ask for more than you can give and I will never forsake you, and hope that you never forsake me."

 _Those words were still fresh in his mind. It filled him with warmth and comfort. It was reassuring and he knew that the fallen angel meant all of it._

'I see your point, Ddraig,' _he replied to his tenant. Once again, receiving love advice from a dragon that's been stuck in a gauntlet for centuries. How low had he fallen into depression..._

 **[Good, now stop moping and go talk to her.]**

 _Seemed Ddraig didn't hear his little jab towards him. Or just completely ignored it._

'What!? But it's the middle of the night! She's probably asleep already!' _Issei shouted in his mind._

 **[Both of us know she's not. Don't make excuses to try and prolong this. Either you go or I'll take over your body and do it for you.]**

 _The red dragons threat didn't sound like he was lying either. Issei didn't even know Ddraig had the power to take over his body but he wasn't the least bit curious to find out if the Heavenly Dragon really could._

 _Issei sighed and threw the covers off of himself. He stood and made his way to the door. He opened it and looked right across the hall. There, Penemue's door was staring at him. He stepped out into the hallway, taking only a few steps before he found himself standing face to face with the dark oak._

 _He was very hesitant but slowly and shakily he rose his fist. He gulped and could feel his nerves beginning to freak out. They shook his entire being and made his heart race. He had become slightly sweaty and his muscles were as stiff as a morning boner._

 **[Do it.]**

 _Ddraig continued to edge him on but it only made him more nervous._

"Would you die for me?"

"Strive to be the mightiest [Pawn]. Issie-kun."

 _He hesitated and shut his eyes._

 _"Issei, is that you?" Penemue asked through the door. His eyes shot open as he looked up in shock. She heard him? But how!? He was positive that he didn't make a sound the whole time._

 **[It doesn't matter! Answer back!]**

 _"Y-Yeah, it's me..." He replied._

 _"Do you need something?" She sounded worried. The dragon didn't want to trouble her. She seemed to already have enough on her mind as it was. Maybe he should just leave and forget the entire thing..._

 **[If you leave now she'll only grow more worried.]**

 _Issei silently cursed. Ddraig was right, and it was better for him to do this now instead of holding in the troublesome emotions._

 _"Yes, would it be alright if I talked with you?" He closed his eyes and waited patiently. His heart was beating hard and he was scared that she may turn him away._

 _"Of course, please, come in," she answered. Once again, Issei was surprised and opened his eyes, staring at the door._

 **[Get in there!]**

 _Ddraig sounded very irritated. And how couldn't he be? He was sick of the kid moping around and brooding. He needed to accept the love that was being given to him otherwise he would be as bad as the fallen angel girl and devil girl._

'Quiet you.' _The boy snapped back in his mind._

 _Issei took a deep breath and turned the doorknob, pushing it open and stepping inside. This wasn't the first time he's been in the fallen angel's room but it was the first time he's been in there at night._

 _Penemue was sitting up in her bed, looking at him with a gentle smile. She was dressed in a large t-shirt, with no bra. Her breasts were easily seen through the fabric with the lower parts of the piece hanging over, all the way down to her stomach, revealing a dark purple thong underneath. Issei found the look so hot but quickly shook his head, trying to get back on track. He wasn't the same pervert anymore._

 _"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" The angel asked kindly with her trademark gentle smile._

 _"W-Well...I...uh...I-I..."_

 **[Smooth so far...]**

'Shut it! This is very difficult!'

 **[She won't say no! I don't know what you're so nervous about!]**

'There's a possibly she will. You don't know that Ddraig,' _Issei snapped back. Fear had filled him and now he was very scared. The memories had resurfaced and the wounds were opened wider and wider._

 _The brunette could feel anxiety and depression closing in on him. Pushing him into a tight corner. Closing his heart and reminding him of the painful experiences. It was the same as both times before._

 _He could see the light spear that had struck him on his first date. The cold and sadistic attacks from the night he saved Asia. The moment Raynare begged him to save her life. And the moment the feathers fluttered around him, signaling her death._

 _Then, it was the times with Rias._

 _The day she saved him. The day he officially met everyone else. His friends. His families. The multitude of enemies they fought together. Riser, Kokabiel, Vali, Kuroka and Bikou, Loki, Diodora, the Hero Faction, and many others. And the day he caught her sleeping with another man._

 _Penemue, so far, had made none of those moves that suspected him to those acts but there was still a possibility of her doing them. Or something worse._

 _Two hands grabbed both sides of his cheek. Comfort was what he felt. Warmth and safety filled him from the outside in. It dug deep and broke away at the walls, as it always did, and calmed his pained heart. His wounds slowly closed and the dark memories were suppressed once more._

 _Issei opened his eyes to see Penemue looking back at him. She had a soft smile on her face but her eyes were filled with concern. Her hands were steady but he could feel her heart racing through her entire being._

 _"Issei, you can tell me anything. I won't turn you away or forsake you," she said softly yet firm. The brunette's eyes widened and he froze. Those words were always so strong to him and it broke through his paranoia and distress._

 _"Penemue, it's been some time since we started living together and I'd like to say that I truly enjoyed our time together," he said with a heavy blush on his face. It sounded so cheesy but he meant it._

 _The fallen angel cocked her head to the side. Was that really all he had to say?_

 _"Issei, I enjoy our time together as well."_

 _"That's good, I'm happy. That makes this next part a lot easier," he said, looking somewhat relieved._

 _"Next part?" Penemue asked curiously._

 _"Yes. Penemue, I don't know how, I don't know when, but, right now, I have to tell you... I love you."_

 _Silence filled the air afterwards. Neither moved, neither said a word. They just stared at each other. The fallen angel had wide eyes and a slackened jaw. She was in utter shock and disbelief. As if the words had fully registered in her mind yet. Issei had a solid expression, showing that he truly meant what he said. Inside, he was nervous, more nervous than ever before. But he kept a firm outwards appearance, hoping that his feelings would be reciprocated._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Do you really mean it?" The angel asked softly. Issei nodded._

 _"Yes, I truly love you. You've been by my side, have worked with me every second of every day. You've helped me experience life again and caring for someone as more than a friend. You've won over my heart and give it meaning again. And that's only a piece of the whole," he answered._

 _The fallen angel began to tear up and she released his face. The brunette took it as a sign of rejection and backed away slowly._

 _"Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said anything." He went to turn and leave but a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him. He looked back to see Penemue looking at him with tears flowing down her face._

 _"You've done nothing wrong. I'm just so happy that you said it," she said with small sobs._

 _Issei couldn't help but feel his heart flutter as he looked at her. He turned around to face her, holding her hand back. "Honestly, I thought I'd never be able to say it again. But you were there for me and showed that I'm still human in some ways," he said softly._

 _"Human? But I thought you gave that up a long time ago," the fallen angel responded._

 _"Physically yes, but I still feel human mentally and emotionally. My heart may be a dragons heart now but it beats like a human. My emotions let me feel like a human despite casting them aside. And my mind lets me think like a human, no matter how many times someone tries to change it," he explained, placing a hand on his chest. "And still being connected to that side of me allows me to be able to move on, and it helped me realize that I love you."_

 _Penemue smiled and could feel her own heart pounding. It was racing, and she found herself subconsciously moving closer to Issei. She moved her arms up and slipped her hands around his neck, inching herself forward._

 _"As I've said before, I'll always love you, Issei. Good or bad. And, to ease your burdened heart, I can also say that I love you too." She then closed the gap between their lips. The brunette didn't hesitate to return it, holding her tightly by her back. He squeezed tight, feeling a rush of emotions come forth. It was like a flood but at the top was relief. His emotions were finally returned and that was more than he could ask for._

 _It wasn't a long kiss, or a sloppy one, but it was passionate and held the emotions both angels had for one another._

 _Not even fifteen seconds later, they broke the kiss. They leaned their foreheads against one another and stared into each others eyes. Violet into gold._

 _"You don't know how happy this has made me..." Issei said, sounding relieved and ecstatic at the same time. Penemue giggled and tightened her grip on his neck, bringing their noses to touch._

 _"I can tell," she said hotly. She then wiggled her hips, confusing Issei for a second until he felt a soft sensation. Realization struck and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest._

 _Somehow, during the embrace, his hands had slipped down and were now firmly on the angels rear. He immediately pulled them away and broke the embrace, turning away with bright red cheeks._

 _"S-Sorry, it's a bad habit of mine. I'm trying to fix my perversity but it's stronger than I thought," he explained, holding his hands together tightly in front of him._

 _The teenager felt as the angels slender arms wrapped under his and held onto his chest. She then pressed her breasts against his back, which sent a shiver down his spine from the lack of fabric they both had. They were definitely the biggest and softest he's ever seen and felt but were still firm._

 _"P-Penemue!?"_

 _"It's okay. I don't mind you being perverted. In fact, I'm quite the closet pervert myself who's been looking for the right guy to let it all out on," she whispered lustfully into his ear._

 _"C-Closet pervert!?" He repeated in shock._

 _"Yes. I think the reincarnation of pervertedness can handle me, right?" She continued to coo._

 _-XOXOX- Flashback End -XOXOX-_

Issei came out of his reminiscing, noticing he arrived in front of his old home. Penemue was next to him, his arm wrapped between both of her's, her mounds pressed against him. She was looking up at him curiously, silently questioning why they were there. The brunette didn't know either, seeing as he couldn't even remember how they got there, but found it a convenient opportunity to tell his parents he had returned and was still alive.

They must have been worried sick about him.

Then again, they may be reluctant to see him too. He use to cause them so much trouble with his old perverted ways that having a housed filled with daughters only might have been much better. He knows that he couldn't stand himself, from one month ago, for more than two minutes if boobs was the only thing on his mind. It held to much memory of how he acted as a devil, connecting him to Rias, which he absolutely hated.

 _ ***Knock Knock Knock***_

After clearing his dark thoughts, with the help of his lover, he knocked on the door. The teen waited patiently and it wasn't long before the door opened.

"Hi, how can I- Issei!?" It was his mother. She smiled with greeting before her eyes widened once she saw who it was. "Honey, Issei's back!" She shouted into the house before rushing out and wrapping the brunette in a tight bear hug.

"Hehe, hi Kaa-san," he said slightly perturbed. The embrace was really tight, nearly back breaking.

This was the famed mom strength. Even Issei's thicker and more durable body could feel the bone crushing power.

Luckily, his father rushed out and saved him from being snapped in half.

"Issei, what happened to you!? You went missing over a month ago and we started to fear the worst," he spoke up as the brunette's mother finally let him go, turning back to the older male.

Issei took a few moments to catch his breath, which allowed the parents to notice the fallen angel, who was silently standing off to the side. "And who is this?"

"If we could go inside, I'll explain everything to you," the dragon said after catching his breath. Both parents looked at him with concern but nodded anyways.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"...and that's what happened," Issei finished explaining.

"Hmm, I see. We never saw Rias as that type of girl. Honestly, we expected you two to have-"

"I know, I thought the same too. But that is something I wish to forget," the teen stated with narrowed eyes. The other three could see that the redhead was still a heavy burden on him. Penemue moved to comfort him while his father did his best to change the conversation.

"Well, this trip of self realization seemed to have done you some good," his father noted, specifically focusing on his son's new physique. Issei noticed and brightened up just a bit, even chuckling as well.

"I suppose so. In more ways than one," he said softly, glancing at Penemue. The angel blushed and looked back at him with the same smile.

Both of them noticed the interaction between the younger couple and it was Issei's mom that broke the silence. "Issei, you still haven't told us who your friend is," she said, straining the word "friend", knowing that wasn't the case.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. This is Penemue, she joined me on my trip and helped me come out of my depression and move pass Rias," he explained, gesturing to her. "She is also my girlfriend," he then added.

This made the other three look at him with wide eyes. Penemue because he said she was his girlfriend, in front of his parents. His parents, in general, were just shocked at the news.

"H-Her!? Issei, she seems much older than you," his mom commented. She didn't have anything against the age, truthfully, but she was very cautious of a very beautiful and older woman like her taking advantage of her son. Things like this only happened it cartoons that Issei would watch.

"I don't care, Kaa-san. She is kind and caring. She helped me move get over Rias and experience feelings other than anger and depression, again. I couldn't ask for much more and yet she has given me so much," he replied, placing one of his hands on top of hers and squeezing it firmly.

Silence enveloped the room for a bit and both sides looked at one another. Issei seemed a bit defensive but his parents didn't want that and, once again, his dad tried to ease the tension.

"Well, I'd have to say you have good tastes," his father complimented. He was actually jealous of his son, both in looks and in women. Seems some god had blessed him.

"Tou-san!" Issei's mother shouted.

"What, it's true," his father said in defense. Issei just smiled and chuckled, shaking his head. He had to admit, he really did miss his parents.

"What your father is trying to say, is that as long as you're happy, we're happy," his mother finally stated. Issei smiled wider and nodded his head. He had such trusting parents.

"Thank you, Kaa-san, Tou-san," he replied.

"I expect a lot of grandkids to spoil, though," his mother quickly added with an eye smile. This made both Penemue and Issei blush a bright red.

"K-Kaa-san!" The hybrid shouted. She laughed with the older male brunette joining in.

The fallen angel looked to Issei to see him blushing out of complete embarrassment, his head lowered to hide as much of his blush as he could. She couldn't help but giggle softly and, in the back of her mind, imagine the two of them having a multitude of kids.

It made her giddy for the day they would become a family. If he ever wanted it to go that far.

Suddenly, the front door opened, alerting the group of four. They all turned to see the group of devils walk in. The group's eyes landed on the smaller group, who stared back. A sudden pressure collapsed on top of the room, creating a murky tension between the two sides.

"Ah, welcome home, everyone," Issei's mother said, sounding shaken by the change in the atmosphere.

"Yes, good to have you all back," his father added, sounding just as pressured.

None of the devils seemed to have heard them, their attention focused on the dragon and secretary of the Grigori. The pressure only increased and Issei looked to be growing wilder in his appearance. Just feeling a certain redhead's eyes on him set off some bad triggers in him.

Penemue noticed this and squeezed his hand, bringing him back to his senses. He came back and noticed the pressure on everyone, raising it slightly.

Even now, he still hadn't done enough to fully get over her. It only showed he had a long way to go. Before he could ever truly be the same.

Issei silently stood, causing a the heavy tension to raise a little more.

"Issei?" His mother asked, finding the ability to speak again.

"I must be going. I still have plenty of business to handle," the dragon said coldly, his tone sending a chill through the entire room.

"A-Alright. But where will you go?" His father asked.

"I have my own place not too far from here. So I'll be in touch," he answered blankly. "Come on, Penemue, let's get going." The fallen angel didn't say a word but stood, bowed to both his parents, before quickly following behind him.

He walked past the group, not even sparing them a glance, but sending a surge of power through all them, making them stiffen from the large amount. He then shut the door behind him, a loud slam echoing through the main area.

No one moved and no one spoke for the longest time. Everyone seemed to be deep in their own thoughts of the recent events.

Both adults could see the heavy tension between their son and the group standing before them. The adults looked at them with concern, hoping that this wasn't something that was going to happen frequently with Issei finally back.

"So...how was the club retreat?"

 **Alright, this is a good place to stop it. Why? Because (spoilers inserted here). Sorry for the short chapter but I'll try to make the next one a bit longer to make up for it.**

 **I'll also be sure to update as soon as I can. Hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter and i really hope to see you all again.**

 **Please review because I love the massive review floods I get. Love you all and hope to see you next time.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	5. Revenge isn't always Sweet

**Yo everyone. Finally back with the next chapter of this story. I'm sorry it's taken so long, I'm in college and starting to get ready for the semester. Things have been hectic and i had little time to write. But with the willpower I busted out a new chap for all of you to enjoy.**

 **The feedback and reviews have been great and I hope to see more really soon. Take care and enjoy.**

Issei was laying in his bed, his arms behind his head and one of his legs crossed over the other. His eyes were closed and he looked perfectly serene as his chest rose and fell with each gentle breath.

 _ **[Partner, you sense her, right?]**_

 _'Yeah. She's either got some serious balls or a death wish if she thinks coming here was a smart idea,'_ he responded. If she even gave him the slightest hint or reason, he wouldn't hesitate to end her life.

 _ **[Now hold on, Issei. If I remember correctly, your girlfriend told us that we should at least try talking to her.]** _ Ddraig spoke up, feeling the hybrid's rising killer intent. It stopped, however, at the mention of Penemue, but did not lower.

 _'It was also her idea to make a "grand entrance" at the Rating Game. If it were my choice, I may have not come back at all,'_ the brunette replied with disdain.

If there was one thing he hated, it was returning to face the woman who shattered what little he had left of his heart. Especially after only a month of slow recovery.

He hated being in her presence. Her smug, royal, snobby presence. The same one he use to bask in and appreciate for its false comfort and affection.

 _ ***Ding Dong***_

Issei eyes twitched at the sound. Why did Penemue have to go shopping at the worst of times?

 _ ***Ding Dong***_

Maybe if he didn't answer she would leave.

 _ ***Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong***_

 _ **[I don't think she's leaving, partner...]**_

"I don't want to see her, ever again," Issei seethed.

 _ **[You may not but she wants to. You can't run from your problems forever. You'll have to face her at some point and that time happens to be now.]**_

"I'm not ready... I could lash out at any moment and kill her. The pain still lingers, Ddraig. It hasn't even lessened. The horrid memory still haunts my mind and I will probably never get over it..." The dragon rolled over and curled into a ball, trying his hardest not to cry.

He wouldn't shed anymore tears. Never again.

 _ **[Let me put it this way, do you still love her?]**_

 _"No,"_ he replied immediately.

 _ **[And do you love Penemue?]**_

"Yes..."

 _ **[That's very convincing.]**_ The gear replied dryly.

"I do love her. With all my heart..." the angel admitted.

 _ **[Quirks and all?]**_

"Yes, everything about her makes Penemue who she is. And I love her for that. She is the woman who gave me what I always wanted just as I gave it up. She's my angel."

 _ **[That was really cheesy. But, if you say that, you can face the Gremory girl. This is happening whether you want it to or not, so, I'll be sure to watch over your temper and remind you of your girlfriend when need be.]**_ Ddraig assured.

Issei felt some stress alleviate but it was still the darkest part of him that left him worried.

What if he did attack her? What if he killed her? What would happen to him and the others? Would he really be able to control himself?

There were too many things at stake for him to let his temper go. If only Penemue was with him, then he wouldn't have to worry about losing control. Someone above obviously was fucking with him.

"...Alright, Ddraig, I trust you," Issei finally said.

Slowly, the hybrid stood from his bed.

 _ ***Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong***_

 _ **[Geeze, she is persistent...]**_

"This is Rias we're talking about," the brunette replied dryly. "The same girl who was so insistent on getting out of her marriage that she let me die, revived me, encouraged me with oppai and a harem, and had me sacrifice my arm to save her."

 _ **[Actually, that last one was your choice...]**_ Ddraig muttered but Issei easily heard him.

"Shut it. The point is, she won't stop until she gets what she wants," he snapped back.

 _ **[Whatever you say, partner.]**_

The dragon sounded condescending making Issei glare at his left hand.

 _ ***Ding Dong Ding Dong***_

Issei finally reached the door, the constant ringing doorbell irritating him to the point he wanted to rip it off. Knowing who was doing the constant ringing only irritated him more and he could already tell he was going to struggle through the meeting with the redheaded princess if this irritation was going to continue.

The brunette opened the door, scaring the girl who had been too focused on pressing the button. She was still in her usual school attire but she seemed a lot less vibrant and prestigious as she usually was. He could tell from the bags under her eyes, lack of brightness in her hair, and paleness of her skin, that she hadn't been sleeping as peaceful as she use to. Or really cared much for her hygiene at all.

Originally, he would have loved to see her in pain, filled with loss and guilt, but, looking at her now, it just seemed sad. He couldn't laugh at that, he couldn't even smirk or relish in the feeling. She looked like a ghost of what she has to be and it disappointed him.

Still, he wouldn't forgive her. He wouldn't give her the sympathy she was possibly looking for. It was far too late for that.

"What do you want, Gremory?" He asked, leaning against the door frame. Rias didn't dare make eye contact with those draconic eyes. She was far too afraid to even attempt a glance.

"I...umm...I-I want to..." Issei rose a brow. Just hearing her voice reminded him of her screams of pleasure. It truly was a miracle that he hadn't sent her flying sevaral blocks.

He continued to watch as she struggled to find her words. She stuttered and stumbled and repeated herself sevaral times over. The devil couldn't even form a complete sentence without starting it over three more times.

The dragon began to lose his patience quickly, wanting to end this conversation as quickly as possible. He may be calm but being in this girl's presence would only minimize that feeling.

"I have better things to do, Rias. Hurry this up," he growled. She flinched at his tone but did her best to swallow her fear. She at least had the courage to try and face him again, she wasn't leaving without getting her point across.

"I-I want...to talk w-with you..." She finally answered. Her hands were clasped together as she fiddled with her skirt and stared at the ground.

"About what?" He asked, not alleviating his impatient tone in the slightest.

"C-Can we...go inside?" The princess asked, more like begged, glancing behind to see a few people walking by.

Issei glared at her for a long period of time. He could feel some other intention just from her aura but couldn't pinpoint it as of yet. However, it did feel somewhat familiar.

"Fine but you're limited on time, understand?" She nodded quickly and he stepped aside, allowing her in.

Issei walked past her, straight into the kitchen. Rias stayed in the living room, helping herself to a seat on one of the couches. The dragon may have hated the heiress but he wouldn't be a bad host.

"Would you like some tea, coffee, or water?" He asked from one of the cabinets over the stove.

"A cup of tea, if it's not too much trouble," she replied meekly.

A few minutes passed before Issei returned and placed a cup of green tea on the coffee table before sitting on the couch opposite of the devil. She took the cup carefully before taking a slight sip and sighing. Her muscles immediately relaxed and her tension disappeared as the warmth of the drink filled her up inside. It was very comforting and she felt lost in her own little world for a few seconds.

"It's...really good," she complimented with a soft smile. Issei flinched at it, seeing it as the same smile when she first kissed him. It was so long ago he almost forgot it. Such a true and emotional expression.

Anger filled him from it and his fist clenched with his nails sharpening. That smile meant the world to him a month ago but now it was so rage inducing that it forced out his darker side. His thoughts switched to the lies and deceit. The tears of pain he shed and the life threatening challenges he faced, all for her. It filled him with an uncontrollable urge to hurt and make her suffer.

 _ **[Issei!]** _ Ddraig shouted. It was then that Penemue was forced to the front of the brunette's mind and he instantly calmed down. It was like a wave crashing over him, cooling down his raging fire.

There was no use getting angry over something as small as that anymore. He was better than that at this point...

 _'Thank you, Ddraig.'_

 _ **[Please, control yourself. At this point, nothing is worth the life of this girl. Not even your revenge.]**_

Issei looked at Rias with a calculative gaze. He could see that moment of relaxation but nothing more. And even that was only temporary. Ddraig was right.

Issei thought he could handle seeing her reach the darkest depths of despair. To make sure she knew what she did to him and how she hurt him beyond repair. But this was just...sad to see.

Geeze...he was still too much of a good guy...

 _'I suppose you're right but I'll still never forgive her. And I still hate her to the core.'_

 ** _[I never said you had to change your view on her.]_ ** The Heavenly Dragon replied calmly.

Issei was relieved to have someone like Ddraig be his partner. While the red dragon supported him and backed him up in a lot of situations, he also gave really good advice when needed, even if Issei didn't like it himself.

"So, Rias, back to what you wanted to talk about," he spoke up, breaking the long silence.

The redhead's relaxed state faded and she blinked twice to refocus on what was going on around her. When she saw Issei's neutral expression she set her cup down and coughed into her fist to try and regain the composure she lost long ago.

"Yes, well...I wanted to...come by and...explain a few things to you," she answered. Issei saw as she glanced away, a faint blush on her cheeks. His eyes narrowed and he leaned onto his fist, the elbow resting on the couches arm, as he crossed one leg over the other.

"'Things' you say? What would those 'things' be?" He asked with a low tone, his eyes narrowed. Rias hesitated again and gulped at his increasing aura. It was truly something amazing to be in the presence of. It both intrigued and terrified her for someone her age to be so strong.

"T-The i-i-incident..." She muttered. The brunette easily heard her and narrowed his eyes further to the point the gold seemed to be glowing slits, his pupil sharpened like a needle.

"Excuse me?" He asked, dangerously low. Rias flinched at his tone and began to shiver.

"T-T-The i-i-i-incident...Ise-"

"Don't call me that!" He snapped, baring his fangs. Rias jumped at his sudden rise in volume and clenched her eyes shut as she turned away. She didn't know why she used his nickname, but it just kind of slipped. If it was to try and calm him down, it completely backfired.

Issei was seething and could feel his instincts now screaming to kill her. That nickname was forever a taboo in the dragon's mind and he'd be damned if he let that girl use it to address him.

A large amount of fire was building up at the back of the angel's throat and he felt the want, the desire, the need, to incinerate that girl right where she sat.

But...seeing her cower the way she was struck at the side of him that still held good. He slowly schooled his features.

He honestly thought a one-on-one meeting with Rias would end in him either attacking her or, possibly, killing her. So why was he hesitating so much? He had the woman who betrayed and lied to him right before him, all alone. He could fulfill his revenge right then and there.

So why didn't he? Was it because he sympathized her, despite not wanting to? Was it because it wasn't worth it at this point? Did he not want to physically harm her? Or...could he just not do it?

 _ **[Partner, it's okay.]** _ Ddraig tried to assure.

 _'It's not. She's hurt me, and possibly others, way too much, Ddraig. I had the urge to kill her, just a few seconds ago. She deserves it!'_ Issei mentally shouted back.

 _ **[There are many people who deserve death, partner, but Rias Gremory isn't one of them. Take it from someone who's seen a multitude of relationships and many outcomes from them. Killing is not going to make it all go away or satiate your revenge in the slightest.]**_

 _'Then what do I do!?'_

 _ **[For now, stay calm and don't do anything that will earn an entire factions wrath. Remember, this is the sister of a Maou you're facing. One false move could have his and an entire devil army on your ass.]**_

The dragon sighed and closed his eyes. _'Huff, yeah, you're right.'_

 _ **[Good. Now, pay attention, I think your former love interest finally has something to say.]**_

Issei looked up to meet Rias' gaze. She seemed to have found her resolve and pulled together what little strength she had left to face him.

"I wanted you to be my first and only!" The she-devil finally blurted out just as he focused back in.

Both dragons were caught off guard by the sudden shout but it only took a second to recover from it, easily covering his reaction just as quickly.

"Okay, that doesn't explain much of anything, Rias," Issei stated monotone. The redhead just shut her eyes and clenched her fists tighter.

"I love you, Issei! I always have and there's no changing that!" She continued to blurt out of nowhere. Issei looked at her lowered form with a doubtful gaze. He looked over her entire body, searching for any signs of lie or deceit. Anything that would tell him of her true intentions.

"And why should I believe you, Gremory?" He questioned as he continued his search. "After that incident with that guy, Aaron (was it?), the small hope that you cared for me, the way I had for you, shattered like glass. To see you in such a position, encouraging him to continue, to be rougher, more thorough, and possibly impregnate you...there was no room of 'love' for me in that."

"I already knew you wouldn't believe me," Rias replied quickly, lowering her head. "Even I look back at that night and regret it..."

Issei had to snicker. "You, regretting something? You're not the same Rias Gremory I knew. She was much too prideful and arrogant to admit she was wrong or regretted something without someone else chastising her," the brunette replied venomously. Rias, however, took offence and lost herself in the remark.

"I am not arrogant!"

Issei shot a glare at her that made the future household head clamp up immediately.

...

...

...

...

Silence filled the room for a few moments before the angel sighed and relented on his glaring. Lowering his head and turning to the side, he scratched the back of his head.

"So, do tell, what made you come here and admit these, possibly false, feelings?" He asked, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. He dared her for one more slip up and it easily showed in his posture and eyes.

The devil princess was frozen for a few moments, still trying to recover from the Apocalyptic Dragon's Vanguard. That hate filled glare reminded her of the power all the factions leaders had when they were fighting Khaos Brigade.

It was the look they gave their enemy and it always placed fear in their very cores. So how had Issei gained such a look.

Exactly how strong had he become?

"They aren't...false. I mean them with all my heart, Issei. I truly love you," she claimed, placing a hand over her heart. Her eyes held so much pain, guilt, regret, and passion. It was conflicting inside her and showed through her stature and aura. Issei just closed his eyes and sighed once more. He swore, he was really starting to brood a lot.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Why should I believe you? Give me one good reason why I should even accept what you say to be the truth? You already have made me doubt it so you're on thin ice."

"I swear it on my life. You mean the world to me, Issei. You're my one and only." The tears had begun to flow without warning and Rias began to shake from the sheer pain now coursing through her.

Issei only stared, no signs of emotion on his face. Just watching and observing as the redhead continued to cry, no matter how many times she wiped the tears.

"I'm a terrible person, I know, but please, if you could find it in your kind heart, please, forgive me..." She begged, falling to the floor.

Issei was taken by surprise when she bowed before him, lowering herself as far as she could in a prostrate position. He was truly shocked to see the normally prestigious and august heiress lower herself to such a position.

He didn't need to think about this, however. His heart wouldn't let his mind speak for him this time. This wasn't where he needed to think, he had done enough of that already.

The hybrid rose from his seat and stepped forward, just before the proned devil. He lowered himself to one knee and lifted Rias by her shoulder, forcing her up to face him.

Gold bore into blue-green, the proximity causing the Gremory to shake from the very sheer strength behind the brunette's eyes. The stories behind them, they were almost endless.

"I've already told you, Rias, I hate you and will never love you again. Nor will I ever forgive you. That kind heart, you just spoke of, shattered when you made the mistake of betraying my love and trust. Now, _**get out,"**_ he told her, his voice lowering to a demonic level at the end.

Rias sat there, stunned for a few moments. His words slowly registered and once they did she couldn't help the pain that shot through her again. Just like when he first told her, the feeling of a stake being driven through her chest hurt her to the deepest depths of her heart.

Silently she stood before turning on her heel and running out the door as fast as her legs could carry her. Issei just watched her go, his expression unchanged from its neutrality.

[ _ **That was a little harsh, Issei.]**_

"Hmph, I won't be fooled twice, Ddraig," the dragon replied, folding his arms. "'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me'. I will not be taken advantage of a third time."

 _ **[I don't know who you're tougher on, her, or yourself...]**_

"What makes you say that?" Issei asked, raising a brow as he looked down at his left hand.

 _ **[Nothing. Don't worry yourself over it.**_ ]

Issei kept a sharp gaze on his left hand but, after a few minutes, just relented.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _ ***Knock Knock***_

"Come in," Issei answered.

The door opened, revealing a scantily clad Penemue. She wasn't dressed in much, only wearing one of Issei's red shirts, which didn't even past her stomach due to her large breasts, a black thong that showed off her slender legs, thick thighs, plump ass, perfect back arch, and flat stomach, and thigh high black socks. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail, giving her a cute, yet sexy, girlfriend type of look.

"So, are you going to explain what happened while I was gone?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

Issei said nothing, settling for staring at the ceiling. This was one conversation he knew was coming but still tried to avoid.

The fallen angel pouted and moved towards the dragon, climbing on top of him and straddling his hips. He still said nothing.

"Issei!"

"What?"

"Answer me!" She replied, puffing out her right cheek.

"Nothing happened," he quickly lied. That only agitated the secretary even more. She could easily tell when he was lying. The angel grinded her hips against his, getting a quick reaction out of the brunette. His lack for wearing pants to bed only made the job much easier.

"I can smell that a devil was here. Lie to me again and I'll be a lot rougher," Penemue warned.

The fallen angel had found a little trick when she wanted information out of the hybrid. He wasn't always truthful with her and she never accepted that, seeing as she was his girlfriend.

So, to counter that, she discovered that Issei's teenage hormones could lead her to the truth. What that meant was that while Issei was still adamant against his perversity, even when it came to them having sex, he was still a boy that was fueled by it. So, whenever she teased him it always broke down his walls faster and allowed her to get answers much quicker.

"Fine, Rias came by while you were shopping..." He answered, his cheeks a deep pink yet his face showing he wasn't lying.

"What did she want?" Penemue asked, gyrating her hips, eliciting a moan from the brunette.

" _Ahh~_ , she came to tell me some things..." He replied weakly. Penemue paused, looking at him hard. She could tell it wasn't the full truth.

"What exactly?"

"Simple things." Penemue pressed her nether regions right on top of Issei's, their undergarments being the only line of protection between the two. She then rolled her hips back and forth, forcing a few moans past the fellow angel's lips.

"F-Fuck...okay, okay, she admitted that she loved me, geeze..." He answered, his face lighting up all shades of red.

"What did you say?" Penemue asked, pressing herself harder onto his hard-on.

"Exactly how I feel. That I don't love her and will never forgive her."

"Is that all?" She asked, relenting some of the pressure. Issei quickly nodded and after a few more minutes of staring, Penemue finally nodded in acceptance.

"Okay. But honestly, knowing you, you probably made it a lot more crueller than what you say," she chided. The angel folded her arms under her breasts, only raising the growing sexual desire in the dragon's mind, heightening her sexy appeal.

"Well, sorry," the vanguard said sarcastically. He continued to look at his girlfriend and blushed at her appearance, shooting away to avoid losing himself...again. "Could you please get off me now?"

Penemue immediately smirked and leaned down to face the brunette.

"Ah ah. I think I deserve a reward for being such a great girlfriend," she said cutely.

"You get a 'reward' every day! And I wouldn't say your interrogating falls under 'great' girlfriend'!" Issei snapped back, annoyed. "Can, for once, I have a break?"

"Nope!" She replied happily, making the boy sweatdrop. She then switched back to a sexy look and lowered herself, lifting his red shirt over her breasts. They were so round a perfect with the perfect pink nipples. Issei couldn't help but stare. "Besides, you and I both know that whenever I do this you want to fuck me just as bad as I want to fuck you."

 ** _[She's got a point there, partner.]_**

 _'Shut it you! I don't want to hear a word now!_ '

The teen looked back to see the lustful look in the fallen angel's eyes. He couldn't deny it though, he really wanted to ravage her and claim her as his once again. It did come with being a dragon and all. And with the fallen angel traits thrown in there, he was a living sex machine.

"*Sigh*, fine, but you're not getting a wink of sleep tonight!" He stated before flipping their positions.

Penemue only smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I wouldn't expect any less."

 **Boom, chapter right there. Leaves a lot of things open but sets stuff up for next chapter.**

 **Now, if this chapter gets over twenty reviews, I'll carry on from this chapter and have a lemon at the beginning of the next. So, there's a little challenge and i know you guys can destroy it.**

 **Anywho, one more thing. If you guys want a Naruto/DxD crossover tell me. I have the plot and everything planned out so do inform me.**

 **Anyways, not much else. Hope you enjoyed. Peace.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	6. Love and Confessions

**Hey everyone. Back on the attack with the number one story of my list. This story has broken records on my list and im so thankful to you all. It truly has been a long road since I started to have this many people loving my story. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.**

 **Now, about our deal. You guys blew it out the water in under an hour and that alone made me want to get you this as fast as I could. So, here you go.**

 **And do pay attention to the final authors note. It is very, very, very important. Trust me.**

Issei stared down the fallen angel with an equally lustful stare. He started to let his instincts go and they were begging for him to ravage her.

Already being half naked left a lot less work to get undressed for the couple. Sliding the red shirt over Penemue's head and slipping each other's underwear off left the angel's in their birthday suits and in the open to one another.

The secretary of the Grigori giggled as she held Issei's firm back, peaking between them. "You know, your size never ceases to amaze me," she complimented. The brunette chuckled in return before leaning down and gently kissing the angels neck. She shuddered from the sensitivity and released a groan when he ran his tongue up it.

"Hehe, you say that every time. Maybe I should talk about how you are always so tight and see how you look like it," he teased back.

"It would be appreciated," she quickly replied. They shared a light laugh before staring at each other with a loving gaze. It was how they always started and they would never get tired of one another's eyes.

"They still glow so brightly," Penemue whispered.

"Just as yours," Issei replied. They then closed the gap between their lips. It was a loving kiss to start, filled with the passion and care the angels had for each other. Issei, in that moment, began to slowly slide in. Penemue tensed from the brunette's shaft sliding in, still not use to the feel of something that size, and gripped his shoulders tighter. It was a little painful but overall the pleasure won out.

Issei released a grunt as he felt her walls tighten on him for a small moment before beginning to suck him in. He broke their kiss and grit his teeth from the way her womanhood clamped on him. It was similar to a vice and the deeper he felt her pull the tighter it became.

"D-Dammit Penemue, how are you *pant* this tight...?" He asked, opening his eyes slightly to look at her. The fallen angel was grinning but she had a look of pain and pleasure on her face as well.

"That's my *gasp* secret..." She muttered back, her face scrunched up from the mixture of pleasure and pain. It was almost as if she enjoyed both.

Then, her formed relaxed as soon as the brunette was hilted inside. The vice around him was already trying to suck him in deeper despite the fact he could feel his tip hitting his lover's cervix. He looked down to see Penemue's eyes glazed with want and the softest smile he ever saw on her face.

"Give it to me, my love," she said softly. It pulled at the dragons heart strings and he wasn't complaining against her request.

Issei began to pull out, slowly, making sure he didn't push anything too far just yet. He shivered at the amount of pleasure that surged through him and Penemue softly moaned at his slow, yet effective, movements, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

The angel hybrid was now almost out, the tip being the only thing he left in. He then moved forward, pushing back inside just as slow, sending even more pleasure between the two fallen angels. They moaned simultaneously as Issei hilted inside her once more, his eyes staring into hers.

The brunette lowered him head, placing it gently against hers, their bangs draped against both of their foreheads. Their eyes were glowing with the want and desire for the fellow lover. The need to pleasure them and let them know that their love was eternal. They kissed once, twice, three times, before Issei began to slip out again, the soft sounds of his manhood slipping with Penemue's juices sounding through the room.

Once he was out once again, his draconic instincts took over and he pushed a little harder and faster. The action made the Grigori's secretary gasp and tighten at the sudden change in pace. It was wild and unexpected and the sudden flood of pleasure, and a little pain, pulled her out of her love-induced trance.

Issei could see the excitement that suddenly filled her eyes and the way her tongue hung out of her mouth gave her an, even more, erotic look. He couldn't help leaning down and pressing his tongue to her's before shoving it back into her mouth and beginning a battle for dominance.

At the same time, he could feel her rolling her hips up against his, grinding herself while he was still inside. She could feel every twitch and pulse of his manhood and it only further excited her.

Issei then broke the kiss, leaving a thin line which slowly slipped into the fallen angel's open mouth. Once the trail broke she closed it and swallowed before opening her mouth and revealing it to be all gone. The results were a few more vigorous twitches from her lover's shaft and she could only grow more lustful for him to dominate her.

Issei was about to start pulling out again when he felt Penemue's legs wrap around his waist and lock tightly. He looked at her with confusion before he noticed the look in her eyes. The lust and desire he saw was more than ever. She grabbed his neck and lifted herself to where her lips were right next to his ear.

"Let's stop taking this easy, dear. It's never be your speciality, so release all that lust and claim me, like you always do," she whispered with such seductiveness and lust laced in her voice.

The dragon could feel her nails digging into his back, pain easily shooting through his nerves. He could tell she was ready for all the had to offer.

"I don't want to walk tomorrow," she whispered into his ear. Issei shivered from her tone and was quick to comply. The brunette started off at a rapid pace, easily stunning the fallen angel and making her gasp at the sudden flood of pleasure. He could feel Penemue's grip tighten as he immediately started to pound against her quick and hard, her nails digging in further. Her moans increased in both volume and frequency as she arched her back. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was wide open, allowing the moans to easily escape, as her tongue hung out the side limp.

The fallen angel didn't know what got into her lover but he was much more vigorous and dominant. The way he pierced through her, hitting her womb, it sent her into a state where everything around her was blank. Her mind and body was completely focused on his movements, his eyes, and the amount of pleasure shooting through.

"I-I...c-c-can, ahhh, feel myself b-being shaped...ahhh, ahhh, by your shaft!" She shouted as she hugged him tight and locked her legs tighter. Drool escaped her open mouth and her eyes watered as he continued, relentlessly going deeper and deeper. She could feel him hitting spots SHE didn't even know of.

At some point, the secretary could feel her lover twitching and throbbing uncontrollably. Knowing that her end was coming as well, she knew that this would be one of the best highs they've ever had.

"Unfff, Penemue, I'm, ahh, so close..." He said, his face scrunched up. The angel's arms and legs stayed locked around him to where he had no chance of pulling out. He looked at her to see her smiling at him, her moans still at their highest peak. The erotic face she was making, with her tongue out, drool staining her face, and look of utter pleasure, he could only feel the force of his finish becoming a lot stronger.

"I want, haaaa, your child, Issei. Please, allow me to have it," she answered, her moans mixed with her request. The dragon hybrid looked into her eyes, seeing the clarity that she really wanted to.

"Are you, nnnhhh, sure?" Her limbs only tightened more.

"Yes, haauuuhh, please, my love," she pleaded with her usual smile. The vanguard grinned before he moved forward and kissed her one last time.

His body then stiffened as he felt his high run through him. He hilted deeply inside her and felt the largest amount of euphoria hit him. Rope after rope after rope shot deep inside and both angels threw their heads back from the intensity. They could feel every last inch of their body tensing from the multiple surges that shocked them. Penemue's nails dragged across his back as her voice hitched in her throat despite her wide open mouth. Both moaned each other's names as loud as they could.

Penemue could feel her womb be filled to the brim with her lover's seed and yet it continued to where she could feel her stomach expand just slightly. She definitely knew that she was going to become pregnant, low fertility rate or not.

It lasted a full minute before Issei finally pulled out and fell over. The moment he did, the juices started to leak out, staining the bed in a small pool of the combined fluids. Penemue didn't care about it, however, because she knew she had more than enough to promise her a child from her true love.

The secretary rolled over and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, snuggling against his chest with the most content smile on her face. Both of them were covered in sweat and the bed was ruined but they didn't care. They had each other and were in one another's embrace and that was all she could ask for.

"Issei," she said softly, after some time passed. He hummed in acknowledgement, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer. "You'll be a great father."

He chuckled softly with his eyes closed as he snuggled his head on top of her's. "I'm still in high school, you know," he replied jokingly.

"That's alright. We'll always make a way, sweetheart," she said as her arms tightened. Issei continued to chuckle, finding himself happy at the thought. Him a father. It had always been a dream of his. Especially having it with the woman he truly loved. And it just might come to fruition.

"I suppose so."

-XOXOXOXOX-

A few days passed and Issei found himself alone once again. Penemue decided to go out and get a few items, which she wouldn't disclose to the brunette, leaving him at the house to whatever he decided to do. It was different from the normality of the fallen angel wanting to be by his side every hour of every day. But he wasn't going to complain.

Taking advantage of the peace and quiet, the brunette decided to meditate. He had started to become adverse in natural energies and the manipulation of them, almost like a deeper form of senjutsu. He wouldn't say he's mastered it but, with Great Red's help back in the dreamscape, he was able to control and use them fairly well.

 **[It's good to see you training.]** A sudden presence invaded the dragon's mind. In an instance the boy was forced into an unconscious state.

...

...

...

...

Issei had no time to react before he found himself face to face with the Apocalyptic Dragon. It was still odd at how the red dragon could force himself into a person's mind and bring them into his dreamscape but what could a person do.

"Ah, Red-sama," Issei stated as he looked up at his surrogate parent.

The brunette made sure he showed respect to the being that saved his life and bowed. This was the one he was devoted to and would protect with his life. Just as the dragon god had done with his. "I would train more if it wasn't for a few... _circumstances_..."

The large dragon only laughed heartily, a toothy grin soon following. It was a little creepy to the teenager, seeing all those jagged and sharp teeth. **[It is fine, my hatchling. I have been watching over you and, I must say, I'm very proud from what I've seen so far,]** he replied, the corners of his lips now curled up in a soft smile. Issei, however, was confused by the dragon's words and thinned his lips.

"Why?"

 **[To be honest, I expected you to return to your world and unleash hell upon those devils, no pun intended,]** he answered, making the hybrid lower his head in guilt. **[But, you've proven me wrong, my knight. You've had better self control as well as allowed someone into your heart again. Two things I'm very happy to see.]**

The vanguard looked up to see the reassurance in his savior's eyes. He could feel the amount of pride Great Red had for him and couldn't help but smile back. It was contagious, coming from the larger dragon, and it felt right to finally smile outside of his relationship with his lover.

"It means a lot coming from you, Red-sama."

 **[I'm glad to hear. However, what of those who you have no hatred for?]** He then asked, his smile fading, making Issei look up in confusion **. [The redheaded girl is the only one you hate, and yet, you haven't shown anyone else of the group anything. You haven't erased any forms of their doubt on whether you still care for them or not,]** the red dragon clarified. Issei's smile disappeared as well and he tightened his jaw. Clenching his teeth, he casted his eyes away in shame.

"It's...complicated..."

 **[Is it? Do you still care for them?]**

"Of course I do!"

 **[Do you still love them?** ]

"..."

Isse quickly went silent at the question and lowered his head. His bangs covered his eyes, no longer allowing the dragon to read his expression. The brunette clenched and unclenched his fist as he opened and closed his mouth. He wanted to say that he did but...the truth was...he didn't. He didn't know when it happened but he knows that he no longer had any sort of attraction to them. He could never see any of the girls past friends anymore.

 **[Well?]**

"... No, I don't..."

 **[Then it's not that complicated. Do you know why you've lost affection towards them?]** The brunette nodded. **[Then why have you been hiding from them? Increasing their depression and doubt?]**

"I haven't been hiding!" Issei shouted back at the larger dragon. Great Red rose, what looked to be, a brow and his lips curved into a frown. All around, the Apocalyptic Dragon seemed to have a disapproving look on his face.

 **[Then why haven't you spoke to any of them since your return? The best they had was when they interrupted you and your parents. And even then, you gave them the cold shoulder and left without a single word.]**

"I know, I know..." Issei replied, gaining a small headache from the conversation. It wasn't the dragon's fault, it was the fact that what he was saying was so true.

Issei placed a hand over his left eye, his fingers resting in his brown and red locks. Great Red could see the stress in his surrogate son's eyes and body language. He sighed and lowered himself to where he was at eye level with the boy. It was pretty scary staring into those bright golden eyes.

 **[Listen, I'm not telling you to try and earn their forgiveness or even befriend them again. But you should at least explain to them why you've been acting the way you have.** ]

"They already know why I act this way," Issei shot back.

 **[I mean towards them. Why you've been distancing yourself from them and sometimes not even sparing them so much as a glance.]**

The fallen angel hybrid lowered his eyes to the ground. He knew the Apocalyptic Dragon was right. As much as he wanted to avoid the heartbreak and reactions he would get from them, it had to happen. They had to know what really changed and who Issei was now. Even if that meant hurting them.

Did that make him no better than Rias? After helping them through their dilemmas, after all of their battles together, after all of his promises to always be by each and every one of their side and protect him, was he really no better than the woman he now loathed? Was he just as wrong?

 **[It's for the best, remember that. What they decide is what you have to own up to, Issei,]** Great Red spoke up. The brunette nodded his head but he was still concerned if he truly was no better than the redheaded heiress. He was practically doing the same thing she did to him.

 **[Don't compare yourself to that girl.]** Issei looked up at his savior **. [What she did was unforgivable because she toyed and played with you. What you did for all of them was sincere and genuine, correct?]** The boy nodded. **[Then let them know that and I'm sure they'll understand.]** Great Red smiled softly, almost motherly. It actually creeped Issei out a bit at how gentle the smile was from the masculine-sounding dragon.

Some weight was lifted from the dragon hybrid's shoulders but he was still worried. Could he really believe that they'll just forgive him like that? Even if they did, it would be hard for things to go back to normal between the group and himself.

He was a dragon now, that was a big change from the old ways. And then, he had been so cold and emotionless towards them, only showing his sincerity once. Would they even give him the chance to acknowledge his mistakes? Or try to make it up?

Only time would tell...

"Thank you, Red-sama," Issei spoke up before bowing once more.

 **[No need, my hatchling. You know what must be done. I expect you to do the right thing.]** Issei nodded his head. **[Good luck. I'll be watching.]**

-XOXOXOXOX-

Issei found himself standing before the door to the Hyoudou estate. It was the weekend, so it was a high possibility that everyone was inside. He had been standing at the door for the past ten minutes, trying to find a way to start off a conversation with whoever he saw first.

Issei knew he had one hell of day coming.

 _ **[How are you feeling, partner?]**_ Ddraig asked, speaking up from his green light on the back of the brunette's hand.

 _'Just a bit nervous. Who knows how they'll react when I tell them my feelings,'_ he replied. He honestly was worried on how they would react. There was Asia, who he cherished deeply. Akeno, who he helped move past her fallen angel half and start to get to know her father. Xenovia, who was lost after she learned of God's death. Irina, who was his childhood friend. Rossweisse, who he butted heads with yet cherished as much as everyone else. And Koneko, the one he helped embrace her fears and be who she was.

What would they do? What would they say?

 _ **[Just remember what Great Red said. If you're truthful and genuine with them, they'll forgive you.]**_

 _'Yeah... I suppose..., thanks Ddraig. You'll stay with me throughout the exchange, won't you?'_ The brunette asked, looking down at the glowing green circle.

 _ **[Of course, Issei. We're in this together,]**_ the Heavenly Dragon replied. The younger dragon smiled in return before taking a few deep breaths to steel his resolve. He then reached out to the door to knock.

"Issei...?" A voice called from behind him. The brunette turned around to notice the entire group, save Rias, standing there and staring at him. The hybrid had been so distracted he didn't even feel their presence. He really needed to get past all of this if he was to face Ophis one day. He couldn't have his mind clouded with problems when he would be fighting for his life against the dragon of infinity.

"Hehe, hey guys," he replied, smiling awkwardly towards them. They continued to look on, a mixture of emotions on the groups face. "Eto...I came to...talk with you and discuss a few matters," he stated, scratching the back of his head.

...

...

...

More silence followed before Akeno finally spoke up.

"About what?" She asked, a small hint of hope seen in her eyes. It was hidden by the large amount of clouded pain but Issei could see it clearly. He really hated himself for what he's done. And was about to do.

"I want to apologize to you guys for the way I've been acting since I came back," he answered, averting his gaze. His response was more stares and he decided to continue. "I've acted rude and cold to you guys and none of you deserved it. All of you have done nothing wrong and I'm sorry..."

"Issei, it's okay, we-" Kiba started, taking a step forward. The brunette rose his hand, stopping the blonde from coming any closer. His eyes stared at the ground as he looked off to the side.

"Don't forgive me just yet. There's one more thing I've come to discuss with you. More towards the women who I came to love and cherish," he stated, turning to finally meet their gazes. He could see the hope fill their eyes and he cursed himself several times over. He didn't want to break their hearts but...he had to. Otherwise things would only get worse. "I'm sorry... So very sorry... But... I've come to say that I can no longer reciprocate those feelings... To any of you..."

...

...

...

...

Silence...

 **Alright. So, yes it's a short chapter. Reason is because the story is coming to its end. I'm trying to notify you guys of the ending to come. It has about one or two more chapters then it's over. Maybe I'll do a small piece farther in the future to show a sort of epilogue. But, yes, it is reaching its short cycle, like I said.**

 **Which brings up my next point. What story will take its place. I have multiple ideas running through my head and i want you guys opinion on what's to come.**

 **1\. Akame Ga Kill (The Eight Jäger) [OC Jäger]**

 **2\. Akame Ga Kill (Death's Assassin) [OC assassin]**

 **3\. Naruto/DxD crossover (Soar's Revival) [OC of Naruto]**

 **4\. Highschool DxD (Dracula's Descendant) [Issei's a vampire]**

 **5\. Akame Ga Kill/Naruto (The Knucklehead's Dream) [Sasuke in AGK world]**

 **I will make a poll on this and it'll last till tomorrow night so I can start writing. Do participate and I'll try to have the chapter out within a week. Love you all, hope you keep things solid.**

 **And i will take names for Issei and Penemue's child. So, ciao~**

 **- _stormgreywolf_**


	7. Revelation

**Yo, bet you guys missed me. Nah, you missed this story. Well, it's back. And, because you guys like this story I've decided to extend it a few more chapters. As a way to say thanks. Hopefully you all enjoy.**

"Issei..."

"Please Akeno, don't make things harder," the dragon replied without looking at them. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see any of their faces. He questioned if he'll ever be able to again.

It did still hurt him to face them, despite his eternal hate for their master. He could feel his gut wrenching and churning from his own thoughts. His entire insides were lit on fire as the guilt filled him.

"I didn't want this, I really didn't. But...after the incident with Rias, I grew scared. I couldn't take the chance of all of you feeling or doing the same. So, I casted everyone out of my heart and closed it off so no one could hurt me again."

 _ **[Until Penemue opened it up again,]** _ Ddraig spoke up.

Issei openly ignored him and turned around to look away from the group. His senjutsu allowed him to sense the negative emotions radiating off of them and his senses were going crazy with the enormous amount. It brought chills to his bones from the anguish flourishing behind him. It felt cold. So very cold to him.

"Why Issei...?" He heard Akeno ask. He was surprised she called his name. He was for sure they would have lashed out at him and called him anything other than pleasant.

"Why push us away?" Irina asked next. His childhood friend who he had feelings for since they were kids. It was nothing, until recent, but they were feelings nonetheless. Feelings of a best friend who would always be there to protect them. So it really hurt that he couldn't keep that self promise.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I let my fear take control and thought you guys would have similar thoughts to _her_..." He stated, his anger flaring for a bit at the mentioning of a certain redhead. "After the incident with that guy, I found out he wasn't an open pervert and was actually very kind to you know who. I then assumed _she_ wanted someone who wasn't as much as a perverted idiot as I was and that all of you felt the same," he finished explaining while he hung his head low.

Clenching his fist, he still remembered those nights Rias watched over the human and nurtured him back to health. She would always assure him that Issei wouldn't attack him again and that everything would be okay. She even tried convincing herself the same but Issei knew things would never be "okay" between them.

Sure, afterwards, she left him for good, erasing his memory of their confrontation as well, but the pain was still there for her and Issei knew she still had some affection towards him. She left emotionally hurt and confused but her decision was obvious to him. And not knowing of what she said or did to the others of the peerage left him to assume what they thought. Rias would do anything to save her own ass, so why not lie about her expendable, rogue Pawn? Why not make all of them hate him?

"Why assume such a thing? You've helped us all when we didn't ask for because you felt it was the right thing to do," Kiba spoke up, trying to add some kind of reason. He respected and cared for the brunette greatly. When he left, the blonde felt he lost a dear friend. A brother, if you will. It hurt, maybe not as much as the girls but still to a great extent.

"That's another thing. I helped all of you with your past. Issues _she_ never addressed or tried to help you with. The very same issues that have plagued your minds your whole life. That seems like a pretty good reason for blind love, as some call it," the vanguard said with a monotone.

Issei even thought of an answer if any of them said something similar to Kiba. He knew of situations where if someone saved another, that person felt obligated to dedicate their lives to that person. The girls happened to use love and the guys used friendship. But, at the end of the day, it was a cover for the truth.

The group was honestly shocked to hear the hybrid say something like that. Now that hit all of them hard as that was something very close to their hearts. "Issei..."

Once again, he rose his hand to stop them from saying anything else. Nothing more could be said at this point. And, honestly, he couldn't take anymore. He told them his feelings and whatever consequences followed, he'd deal with later.

The fallen angel went to leave but was surprised when he felt two small hands grab his wrist. He turned back to see Asia. She had teary eyes and the look she gave him made the teen immediately regret his decision.

The pain and hurt he saw in her eyes was something he wished he didn't. It made his heart feel like it was being crushed by the heaviest of weights. Someone so innocent and someone who entrusted their life to him. He never wanted to see her make a face like this.

But how could he blame her? He was her first friend and promised that he'd always be there for her. Then, he left her and has come back to tell her he doesn't love her. What could he say, what could he do? He was scum.

No, he felt worse than scum.

"Issei-san," she said with a shaky voice. It made the dragon cringe and regret facing her even more. His heart was breaking from the pain he was causing and receiving. It was all Rias' fault but now he had his wrongs to face.

"Asia...please, let me go," he said quietly, turning towards the ground. The former nun's grip tightened and she shook her head, trying to hold back the inevitable tears.

"I won't. I can't let you go again Issei," she stated, before looking up at him with her puffy, red eyes.

"Why...? It will only hurt all of us more. The longer I stay, the more harm I'll do to all of you," Issei said with pain. "Just let me go."

"No, I don't want to. Not again, not anymore," she said firmly, pulling his arm tightly to her chest.

The dragon released a sigh, the gut wrenching pain increasing. Just the look on her face made it so bad to where he couldn't stand the negative emotions surrounding him anymore. He honestly thought he'd gone insane if he stayed much longer.

Issei needed to go, before he said something that would make things worse.

 _ ***Phhssshhh***_

A black cloud of smoke enveloped Issei and moved back before bursting to show him again. His arm was no longer being held by Asia and the group of devils and Irina were shocked to see that. The blonde looked down at her hands before back at Issei, who gave her a very apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, all of you. I just... can't do this..."

His wings burst from his back and he took off at blinding speeds. The burst of wind was the only indication he left and the group stared at where he once was.

They felt hurt. Upset. Mislead. And any other negative emotion that could describe their anguish.

The man they truly were connected to, the man who helped all of them with the problems they faced since they became apart of Rias' peerage. He left them, again. Even after apologizing, they didn't feel any better. If anything, they felt much much worse. The girls hearts were broken and the males of the group felt like they truly lost a very important friend.

 _'Issei...'_ They all thought simultaneously. They also could see the hurt in his eyes and know that he didn't want to do it. It was a painful truth for him to admit and by doing so, it showed he cared. Just a little bit.

None of them could blame the dragon hybrid for the way he felt. They took into account that it hadn't been that long since his return. And even with Penemue's efforts, they all knew that it would take a lot more to get the vanguard back to his original self.

If that was even possible.

He was in pain just as much as everyone else. The only difference was that they were all together and could help one another cope. All he had was Penemue, and even then that may not be enough for the brunette. They experienced heartbreak but so did he, twice. They couldn't be mad at him, no, their hearts wouldn't allow it. And something told them that he couldn't come to hate them either.

...

...

...

After a period of silence, all of them looked up at the presence that entered their senses. On the second floor, they saw a curtain shift and the sight of red disappear behind it.

All of them exchanged looks before silently nodding their heads. They made their way to the door without a single word, their minds all on the same track. There were things they had to discuss and the pain and sadness they felt was now going to become their fuel. If they were to move past this, sitting idly by wasn't going to help. If they wanted to help their friend and family they had to do something.

They were hurt and Issei was hurt. They needed to do something to show Issei that he still had friends.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Rias fell back onto the bed, her hair falling over her eyes but they weren't able to hide the tear streaks on her cheeks. It was obvious she had been crying and she couldn't describe the pain that she was feeling in her chest. It had been a very common thing since the day she went to see Issei and it's only grown as time went on.

Ever since the Red Dragon Vanguard yelled at her, the devil princess had been in a state of deep depression. Every day her memories and emotions would remind her of the biggest mistake in her life. The day she lost the man she loved and broke his heart, as well as indirectly breaking hers. She even began to miss school due to the situation.

It soon began to concern her best friend Sona. The Sitri wanted to help her old friend but Rias made it clear that this was her issue and for the fellow High-class devil to stay out of it.

It still worried the fellow heiress but she respected her friends wishes and covered for the redhead until the situation was resolved.

But, returning to Rias, the princess didn't know what to do next. Her heart was crushed and her will to live, her will to fight, was gone with the hybrid fallen angel dragon. The old Rias, who would take anyone on with no fear, was locked away and it was all because of the loss of the one she held closest.

She wanted to make amends with him. To truly start over and do everything right but he wouldn't give her the time of day. In fact, he didn't even want to give her a chance at being near him and that hurt much more.

If she could go back in time, she would. If she could change everything and make it right, she most definitely would. If only she could have that second chance. Just as Issei had, she wanted another chance. To be reborn as someone better.

 _'Issei...'_ She thought, sounding truly desperate in her own head.

The devil princess rolled over to her side and clutched a random pillow to her chest. She was in the room where it all started. No one had been in it since that day and nothing had changed since that night. The same door was destroyed, the same stains were on the bed and in the sheets, and the same Pawn pieces laid on the floor.

She didn't know why but something made Rias come in today. It was luck that Issei's parents weren't around as she was forbidden from the room. They at least were kind enough to allow her to stay but the heiress could tell she was on thin ice with them.

And, as much as she didn't want to, to avoid being reminded, she was drawn to the room and now she laid on the bed with her depression growing the longer she stayed. Wasn't there something she could do to change it all? To get her adorable, loveable servant back and have things back to how they use to be? It hurt... She wanted it to stop. To have Issei back and tell him she was sorry. That she loved him. That she wanted to spend every waking minute with him. That she wanted to be with him forever. If only she had a second chance.

"Rias Gremory..." A voice suddenly spoke from behind her.

The redhead's eyes widened and she shot up and turned behind her. Who she saw was someone she never expected to see there with her. And of all people, this person truly was one of the last people on her mind.

"Ophis..." She stated quietly. The Ouroboros Dragon, in her human form, merely smirked. It oddly fit the normally stoic face of the Gothic Lolita girl but it was gone as soon as it arrived.

"Glad you remember me," she said with no emotion.

"What do you want?" Rias questioned with caution. She knew of the Infinity Dragon and of how she was the leader of the terrorist group the factions were all fighting against, Khaos Brigade.

Ophis moved closer to the redhead, making sure she looked her right in the eyes.

"It's not what I want, devil. It's what you want and desire," she replied, receiving a look of doubt and suspicion in return. Anger soon took the front seat and Rias narrowed her eyes dangerously at the Dragon God.

"You know nothing about me, Ouroboros," the princess replied heatedly.

"Oh, but I do," Ophis stated calmly. She opened her palm and eight Pawn pieces appeared in them, dancing in her palms as they spun in a circle. To be more specific, they were the same pieces that were sprawled on the floor just a few moments ago.

Rias' eyes widened and she turned to see the Pawn pieces truly were gone from their old position. She immediately turned back with a furious look on her face, a red aura surrounding her frame.

"Give. Those. Back..." She growled towards the dragon.

Ophis didn't argue and silently returned them to the redhead. Rias snatched them and held them to her chest, feeling the cold, smooth material against her skin. They use to be so warm, now they were as cold as ice.

"See, I'm not here to cause any trouble," Ophis spoke up. Rias focused back on the dragon, who still floated above the bed, just a few feet away from her.

"Then why are you here, Ouroboros Dragon?" She questioned, casting her fear and depression aside for the situation. This made the little girl smirk and she opened her palm. From her hand, a black snake appeared. It was the same Rias had saw from Katerea back at the meeting of the three factions. Her brother told her of the beast and how it connected anyone in possession of it to Ophis' own power.

"I've already told you. I want to help you gain back what you've lost," the dragon replied. An image of Issei, before he left, flashed into Rias' mind. The same kind smile and kindred eyes. The way he always flustered around her and asked to touch her oppai. She missed that. She clenched her eyes shut and grabbed the side of her head, trying to shake the thought away.

"Don't lie to me. I know you only care about yourself and only want to get back what is yours. You wouldn't help me or anyone for that matter," she replied defiantly.

Ophis didn't say a word. Instead, she got right into the face of the devil, leaving very little room between them.

"Usually, that is the case. But, this time, our goals coincide so I decided to be 'nice' for a change, as you mortals call it," the dragon answered monotone.

Rias only became more defensive of the dragon's words and leaned back away from those blank grey eyes.

"What are you talking about?" The princess asked, still trying to keep an iron shell against the dragon.

"It's really simple, Gremory. So pay attention because I'm only saying this once." The redhead weighed her options before settling for hearing what the little girl had to say. "You want your precious Pawn back, Issei Hyoudou. Well, he is also the second biggest thorn in my side, close behind his savior Great Red. I want to ride myself of him so I can defeat Great Red and return to my peaceful dimension."

At this revelation, Rias' eyes widened and she was seconds from attacking the Dragon God. Weak or not, she would not hear of this plan against her true love. She would still defend him, even if he no longer defended her.

That was until Ophis decided to continue. "Although, his death would incite the wrath of a lot of people I'd rather not deal with, especially Great Red who is very attached to the boy. Even I fear the dragon in his enraged state. So, in the end, I've decided," she stated. At this, Rias' grew more confused than angry and stuck to raising a brow.

"Decided?" She repeated. The dragon nodded.

"Yes, I've decided that I shall make you _my_ vanguard," the god announced. Rias' eyes widened and her jaw slackened just slightly. Of all the things she expected to hear, becoming the vanguard of the Ouroboros Dragon was nowhere near what she thought. Said dragon could see the look on her face and she grinned, revealing a little of her teeth. It was surprising to say the least.

"You're obviously shocked to think I'd say such a thing. But mark my words, Gremory, what I've said is exactly what you heard. I want you to be my trusted bodyguard, if you'd like to call it that," she assured.

The redhead sat on the bed and her mind was scrambled from the reveal. Why would Ophis want her as her vanguard? It wasn't like she was the strongest or smartest in the supernatural world, so why would the Dragon God go after her? There were a lot of other powerful candidates.

"If you're asking yourself why I chose you, it's because of your connection to Great Red's vanguard, Issei Hyoudou," the petite girl answered. Rias didn't respond and settled for staring. "Do not worry, for I shall give you more than enough power to stand against the boy. He will tremble before you and call you his master, just as he did before."

 _"!?"_

"I see that got your attention," Ophis noted, seeing the look of shock on the redhead's face. There was some life in those dull blue-green orbs. At least, for now while they were on this topic.

"But... I shouldn't...Issei said..." Rias mumbled to herself, remembering the way the brunette reacted to her when she came to his home. His power was beyond anything she felt and his hate showed no signs of alleviating off of her. How could Ophis promise her something like that when the chances were near zero? Especially when Issei's new destiny was to protect Great Red from the Infinity Dragon.

"Issei Hyoudou does not hate you as much as he proclaims," Ophis suddenly spoke up. Rias turned to the dragon girl who folded her arms.

"What did you say?" The princess asked.

"He doesn't hate you like he says. Inside him, there's a part of him that still wants things to go back to the way they use to be. I want to give you that chance to reach that side of him and wake him up from this delusional state Great Red has placed him in," the dragon explained carefully. Rias understood this and the pain in her heart faded for a small moment.

There was a chance to be with Issei again. A chance to receive his love and care again. It was the opportunity she had been looking for. The chance to win Issei back.

But what was the cost? There always was one and something like this wasn't cheap.

"What do you want Ophis? There has to be some catch," Rias deduced. Ophis smirked again before her emotionless masked returned a second later.

"Smart girl. But there is no catch this time, devil princess. As long as it gets the boy out of my way and keeps Great Red dormant, I'll give you as much power as you need," Ophis answered with honesty.

Rias kept firm eye contact with the dragon, looking for any signs of lie or deceit. It was hard against the unreadable eyes of the emotionless god so Rias would have to put her faith in her, if she accepted.

...

...

...

"Are you sure Issei feels the way you said?" The heiress asked carefully. After a small amount of thinking, Rias concluded that she would take any chance if that meant getting Issei back.

Once Ophis nodded her head, Rias released a sigh before extending her hand to the dragon.

"Fine, you've got a deal. I'll be your vanguard. Just make sure I get my chance alone with him," the princess finally relented. She still didn't know if she was making the right choice but it was her only chance of seeing Issei and explaining herself to him.

Ophis reached out and placed her small hand inside the redhead's. Gripping it, a purple light shined between their palms. A black snake then appeared and coiled up both of their arms, it's head facing Rias, the purple eyes looking directly into hers.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to."

 **Bam, that wraps it up. Issei's got his words out and ran. He's conflicted, the groups conflicted, everyone's conflicted. And Rias has now become Ophis' weapon. That means she and Issei will face off. I did promise you guys a fight or two and this is the effect.**

 **Now, Rias' boost will be big and she'll undergo some serious changes. Do look forward to that. Because a fight will be next chapter but between who I haven't revealed. As well as some very important news, so stay tuned.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Please review and PM for whatever. (Oh, and my updates will be slower than slow due to finals week and my YouTube channel I'm trying to get off the ground. Till then, I'll catch you all next time.**

 **Review!**

 **- _stormgreywolf_**


	8. A Clash of Vanguards

**Annnddddd we're back. Another short chapter due to the end. No fighting in this despite the hints because I said there would only be one and that is at the very end. Anywho, nothing much to say but enjoy.**

Issei made his way down the hall, his head low and his spirits down.

Since he faced everyone, he's found himself struggling emotionally. It was hard facing them again and getting everything off of his chest. It was much harder seeing their broken hearts and pained filled expressions after he told them everything. He began to question if his choices was the right ones. It was as if he was unconsciously arguing with himself over the entire situation. Was it right to abandon them just because of Rias?

 _ **[Everything alright partner?]** _ Ddraig asked. Issei only sighed as he rubbed his aching head.

"I honestly don't know anymore, Ddraig. Was it worth leaving them just because of Rias?" The redhead asked.

 _ **[That's not something I can really answer. Rias Gremory hurt you and that alone makes me hate her because you're someone I actually am fond of. However, the others didn't, yet they are apart of her peerage, so it causes a small bit of suspicion to form at the back of my mind.]**_

"You really think they'd betray me too?" The dragon asked with a hint of fear.

 _ **[Like I said, I wouldn't know. All I can say is that you stay careful if you come around them again.]** _ The red dragon warned.

"Alright. Thanks Ddraig, I-"

Issei stopped mid sentence as he felt a new presence enter his senses. The feeling was familiar and the amount of power surging only made him much more sure of who it was.

The hybrid leapt backwards just as a large spacial tear opened up where he once stood.

"Boosted Ge-"

Before he could finish calling forth his Sacred Gear, a black hand reached out from the rip. Issei dodged it before using his claws to try and tear through the hand.

Much to his ire, the attack phased through it like nothing. Clicking his teeth, the dragon leapt back as the hand slammed into the ground. Wood chips flew from the floor as it caved in from the attack, showing the hand to be solid.

 _'This is going to be troublesome. Ddraig, any ideas?'_ Issei asked.

 _ **[It might be weak to magical attacks.]**_

Issei nodded his head before taking a deep breath.

 _ ***FWOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHHH***_

Throwing his head forward, Issei released a torrent of flames that covered the entire hall, allowing no room for the hand to dodge. However, the hand continued through the flames with no signs of injuries.

"Chh, alright then, try this!" Issei shouted as he fired a plethora of light needles. The attacks struck the hand and actually stabbed into the creature as the hand was thrown back by the large number and force. Issei grinned, discovering the hands weakness to light-based attacks.

Just as he was about to follow up, another hand grabbed his shoulder, shocking the brunette. He spun around and found himself face to face with the Ouroboro Dragon, Ophis. She rose her hand, the feeling of magic forming into it alerting Issei that she was about to attack.

 _'Dammit, it was just a distraction!'_ He realized, quickly trying to counter the sudden ambush.

"Come with me," Ophis said in her monotone.

In an instant, Issei found himself moved from one place to another. By the time his mind could catch up, he was somewhere dark with no signs of direction anywhere. It was very familiar to the place Great Red always brought him to talk or train but the vibe surrounding it was much different, much colder.

"Ise..." A voice spoke up from behind him. The boy froze as the voice was all too familiar, sending high signals that the person behind him was someone he knew all too well. However, the same voice was different somehow. It was much darker and much more...grim

The brunette turned slowly and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Rias," he stated in shock. He was surprised to see her there with him. He questioned how she got there and why she was there in the first place. But, just before he could, he noticed her appearance and his breath was taken away at the sudden change from the devil princess's usual attire.

The redhead stood behind him but she wasn't the same as she use to be. She now wore dark violet armor that looked fit for some evil overlord in a video game. Her chest plate was formed to fit with spikes on the shoulders. Her leggings were thick with boots that were shaped into three dragon claws. She had gauntlets with four claws, each sharpened for shredding. And a helmet sat on her head, her hair tied into a ponytail, shaped into the form of a grotesque snake's mouth.

"Issei, I've come to fix everything," Rias said in a tone that betrayed her usual self. The hybrid heard it easily and narrowed his eyes, suspicious of the odd words and the way she spoke.

Looking closely, Issei noticed Rias's eyes void of the usual light they had within them. They were blank, glazed even, and the normal blue-green was replaced with purple iris' and black sclera. She wasn't the same Rias Gremory that the dragon had come to hate. She was something else, something much different. Not just in appearance but aura now as well.

Issei could feel a massive amount of power now circulating within the redheaded princess. A power that was dark and damn near infinite.

His speculations were that Ophis gave some of her power to Rias. Now, that power has corrupted Rias and put her in this drunken state that causing her to act deranged.

"Rias, what happened to you?" Issei asked, clenching his fist and glaring at the heiress. Whatever Ophis did, Issei didn't like it. It was effecting the princess to the point of her aura damn near freezing the very area around her. This wasn't anything Issei has encountered before.

The devil chuckled in response, much different from her old giggle. "What do you mean, Ise? Nothing happened," the girl responded as she had before.

"Don't **lie** to me, you see where that got you last time," he growled to which Rias chuckled again. "What happened between you and Ophis. Why did she bring us here?"

Rias giggled once more before it broke out into full blown laughter. It sounded too psychotic, almost unnatural, for any sane person. It only got worse when Issei saw the wicked and crazed grin the princess displayed as she met eye to eye with the redheaded brunette again.

"Ophis merely gave me enough power so I could see you again," Rias answered, receiving a hot glare from the fallen angel hybrid. "Don't be like that, this is perfect. Now that I have this chance, and this power, I'll kill you before killing myself. That way, we'll be together forever!" Rias announced, opening her arms out to the emptiness.

Issei's eyes widened and he immediately entered a defensive position against the redhead. She saw this and pouted, folding her arms and cocking her head to the side.

"Don't be like that Ise. I want to make it quick and painless. But, if you fight back, that'll make it harder for both of us."

"I'd rather it be that way. I'm not letting Ophis get away with this and if that means killing you in the process...so be it," the Vanguard growled as he called forth his Sacred Gear.

 _ **[Welsh Dragon Overbooster! Balance Breaker Scale Mail!]**_

The boy clad himself in his traditional armor, spreading his wings as he slammed his fist together. He glared at Rias with resolve as he prepared himself for, what looked like, the biggest fight of his life. Rias sighed and held out her hand, purple, red, and black magic appearing in the palm. Issei was surprised to see the change in her Power of Destruction but wouldn't dwell on it long as the most dangerous fight of his life was soon closing in to the start.

"Rias, think about this logically. I don't love you anymore, why go out of the way like this to attempt at killing me? And for what, blind want and affection?" He asked in the last futile attempt to bring her to her senses.

Rias laughed again, clutching her stomach with her free hand.

"Silly Issei. I know you're lying and I'll kill us to achieve both our dreams of finally being together, forever!" She responded, laughing like a madman at the end. She was power drunk and it seemed to have made her delusional as well.

Issei growled and prepared himself for battle. "Fine, we'll settle this Rias. And this will be the last time I have to deal with your spoiled little bratty ass..."

"DDRIAG, LETS GO!"

 _ **[RIGHT PARTNER!]**_

 _ **[Boost!]**_

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _ **DDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**_

Issei glared down at Rias. There were a multitude of scratches on his armor and a small chunk of his chest plate was missing. Underneath, he looked relatively unharmed and looked to be in better condition than his enemy below him.

Rias was panting hard as she tried to recover from the last collision she and Issei had. Her armor was near destroyed and her attacks proved useless against the Red Dragon Emperor. Everytime they collided, Issei easily overpowered her and no matter what she tried he was one step ahead. The few times she was lucky to land a hit were few in between and Issei proved to be the superior fighter no matter what Rias did.

The heiress looked up towards him to see him glaring with the coldest of eyes. She saw that he didn't care if he hurt her or not but she didn't want to give up. Not when she came so close to finally getting Issei back and finally becoming hers alone. Killing him was the only way she could truly keep him to herself but she needed the one chance, the one opportunity to get the shot she needed and to take him and her to the grave as one.

All she needed was the one chance.

 _[Issei!]_ A multitude of shouts sounded. Both dragon Vanguard's attentions were pulled as they turned behind Issei to notice a bright golden light appear within the endless dark void.

The rift open and the duo was shocked to see Rias's peerage and Penemue appear from the opening. Issei was more stunned as he lost all traces of what he was doing and gave his full attention to his former comrades and current girlfriend, who all smiled in relief at the sight of him and the devil princess.

"H-How did you get here...?" He asked, almost in disbelief. He couldn't believe that the group had actually found him and Rias so quickly without a single hint as to where they went. But with no way of telling time while inside the void, it made the brunette question how long they had actually been in there.

"Great Red told us and opened a rift for us to find you," Akeno answered, tears appearing in her eyes as they had found both him and Rias.

In the human world it had been two weeks since her king and love interest disappeared out of thin air. No one knew where either went and there were no clues in either home that could have lead to where they went. It wasn't until the Apocalyptic Dragon contacted them and opened a portal for them to reach them.

Luckily it worked and now the group would be able to save them.

"Come on Issei. Bring Rias and let's go home," Irina spoke up, breaking the brunette's train of thought.

Issei's eyes widened at the mention of Rias and he quickly remembered where he was. As well as who he was fighting.

"I can't! Rias, she's-"

 _ ***Shhiiinnkkk***_

The sound of metal digging into flesh filled the silence and everyone's eyes widened from the shock of the sounds source.

Issei looked down and saw an armored claw gauntlet through his stomach, the piece of dragon scale stained red in his blood. Slowly looking back, he came face to face with Rias who was smiling in sadistic satisfaction. It looked as if she was tunneled vision towards him, not even noticing her servants in front of her. Her eyes were wide and crazed, almost maniacal. As if her only goal was to end his life, and it was what ruled her mind and corrupted her.

"I did it... I did it! I got you Issei! Now you're mine! Mine forever!" She shouted in sadistic glee. Issei coughed as blood began to flow from his mouth, causing him to choke on it as he attempted to gasp.

The group was left in shock and they were stunned into silence after witnessing the devil princess murder their friend and loved on. The very shock of it shook them to the core and no matter how hard they wanted to try a single word couldn't leave their lips.

"D-Dammit Rias... Wake...the...fuck..." He couldn't finish his sentence as the rapid blood loss forced him into a silent state before unconsciousness. His vision quickly began to darken and he could feel his own body growing heavy.

Looking back once more, he saw Rias bury her free claw into her chest, right where her heart was. She coughed up a large amount of blood and shared eye contact with him one last time, smiling as she did so.

"I told you before... I'm the only one for you... And that we'd die together..." She muttered. Issei still held the defiance in his eyes as she did, much to the confusion and confliction inside of Rias. She thought he would've finally accepted death but even still he showed he would hate her even past that. Why did he hate her so?

She loved him and admitted it to him and yet he still showed her this disgust. Even in death he showed her he wouldn't allow her to have the last laugh. But why? Why won't he love her back!? It was a fair fight and he would die as a true warrior. Is that not what he wanted? To fight for his friends till the last breath? Why wasn't he accepting defeat!?

Rias twisted her hand deeper into Issei's stomach, receiving a nasty squelch in response. Issei coughed up more blood and his life began to leave him much faster.

"Why are you like this!? Accept my love Issei!" Rias shouted with anger now filling her.

Issei slowly reached for her gauntlet, gripping it tight in his. He forced the hand out, the pain causing him to black out for a split second but remain standing. Turning to face her, he held is stomach which was now bleeding profusely.

"I told you Rias...nothing would ever stop me from hating you... Not...even...death."

Issei then closed his eyes and fell into the empty void. It was the sight of his disappearance that broke the stunned state of those looking through the rift. They shot up to Rias, their eyes damn near popping out of their heads as they saw Rias with tears of blood. She looked back up at them, feeling the pain, both emotionally and physically, fall on her like weights. She then too fell, the strength to hold herself up no longer possible.

The group watched as they both fell before their hearts wrenched and their voices return.

 _[Issei!]_

 _[Rias!]_

 **We're nearing the end of this rodeo. Next chapter might be the last and that's sad to say since this is my biggest story. You all have questions I'm sure and I'll answer to the best of my ability.**

 **If you guys feel like this chapter was rushed, good. That was the objective. It was a quick fly so next chapter I can get deeper and pull you guys with a final charge.**

 **Nithing much but see you guys next time.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	9. An Angel's Saving Grace

**Alright, I'm back with this. This chapter was very fun to write. At first, I was skeptical on how I'd first take it but after reading a story from _SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan_ he gave me an idea on how to carry the chapter. With my own spin on it of course.**

 **So, before you begin, know that I'm doing an alternate version of this chapter. As well as my Canon ending and an alternate ending. So you can expect three more chapters out of this before I fully close the book.**

 **And with that out of the way, I do hope you all enjoy.**

Issei slowly opened his eyes. Never before had he felt so...light. It was as if he was floating in space. He felt weightless and empty, as if his very body wasn't even there. It was weird, seeing as it felt so heavy earlier. Right after Rias had...

Rias.

That's right. She killed him. Murder him with full intent on killing herself as well. All so they could be together in the end. It was a little funny when he first heard her say that but, now, he felt a flourish of different emotions.

The pain from her gauntlet buried in his stomach was gone but the emotional conflictions she caused were still there. Not only the past but the present as well. Even now, he was thinking back to where it all started. He wanted to see it all again, experience it all again. He was supposedly dead so it was better to face it now rather than let it brew in his mind any longer. Every last bit of it, since the day he awoke to her in his bed. He had to know, why it turned out this way. Why she went so far for someone who down right told her he hated with a burning passion.

 _'Ddraig,'_ he thought in a futile attempt.

...

No response. So he really was dead. It was a pointless attempt after all.

The dragon hybrid still had so much he wanted to do in life. So many things on his mind that he had yet to confront. He wanted to propose to Penemue, start a family after he finished his mission, hell, he still wanted to fight Vali and kick the pricks ass. As well as Sairaog and Saji's.

But, he died by the last setback before achieving that... And no, it wasn't Ophis. She was the least of his worries. No, he meant the insufferable narcissistic, egotistical, possessive annoyance of a former master, Rias Gremory. Talk about mellow dramatic for her to kill him.

Well, at least he could say he didn't die a virgin. That was a plus. And he did lose it to the love of his life who he regretted lying to. Sadly, they wouldn't be able to stay together like they planned.

...

"..."

...

"..."

Still, Issei had to wonder what was the trigger that made Rias go batshit insane. Ophis had tremendous power but the brunette knew it didn't cause such a reaction like insanity from those whom partook in the extra boost.

Maybe arrogance in their newfound strength but not borderline psychotic. Scratch that, psychological warfare all together.

So, it left the question if his former crush had become that way because of him or anyone around him. He knew the source of it, which was himself, but the argument was who actually set it off. Was it Ophis? Penemue? Any of the gang? Or was it truly his fault all together?

Now that he really thought about it, he was a little brash upon his leave and return. Was he in the right to say such things to Rias despite them not being in a relationship? No, at that time she had the right to date and have sex with whomever she wanted.

On the other hand, he damn sure had the right to after he discovered what happened when she turned him into a devil. She could have saved him, or at least warned him, of Raynare's plan. Before she could murder him. But she sat back and waited only because there was a possibility that he had a Sacred Gear. Meaning if it wasn't for the Boosted Gear and both the fallen angel and devil were wrong, he'd be dead and Rias would have left him to die that fateful night. That alone was something he couldn't accept. From both of them. From both women whom he loved. And now, along with him, they were both dead.

To be lied to, deceived, and traumatized, it left him with little trust in anyone. But he placed it into the one he use to call master. She helped him get revenge on the one who broke his heart. She helped him save his friend, who was also set up similarly to him. She then told him she believed in him when no one else did. And when she needed his help, he saved her. And he still stayed by her side, as if he was a loyal dog. Only to be deceived once again.

Then there was the Phoenix household.

Riser was an arrogant, narcissistic pig of a man. He used woman to satiate his desires and, in a way, was similar to what Issei wanted to become. A man who had women lining up just to have sex with him. A very disturbing and disgusting thought to the brunette thought. He didn't care for love or affection, just a good lay and maybe some food in the process.

Another thing Issei didn't see when he was still a devil was that the blonde yakitori was also like Rias as both a king and an abuser. Oh how blind he was until that fateful night. He actually found out that Rias was far worse when it came to her caniving tactics than the blonde fried chicken ever could be.

Riser took possible servants and offered them a home. He wasn't bad to them, per say, as the women never acted negatively towards him. But, similar to Rias, for him to do such things without argument, he would have had to always be in the right place at the right time to offer them something without much argument. Much like Rias.

But that was Issei's opinion. He still knew little to nothing of the bastard.

Now, to get to the root of this thought was Rias herself. While much similar to Riser the point of the connection was how they differed. And that within itself lied how and why they thought the way they did.

The blonde idiot didn't have the type of mind that plotted and did things in secret. His agenda was always known and anything that negatively impacted others was always seen a mile away. His habit of talking in third person and announcing everything he did made that very easy. Even Issei at the time knew such things.

Rias, however, was a sneaky and calculative devil. She was one who swooped in and took what she wanted without so much as a single repercussion. Never had she faced consequences for taking in the people of her peerage. And each of them was very unique, down the pawn himself.

She "saved" Akeno, the daughter of a fallen angel leader, without so much as a declaration from the Grigori.

She was handed Koneko because her brother was too doting and hadn't once had to deal with the consequences of doing so. No, it took Issei to take on the problem.

Moving on, the princess found Kiba after he escaped from the Holy Sword project. In the middle of Europe! The former territory of the devils number one enemy!

Hell, the damn heiress even found herself in vampire territory and "saved" Gasper.

She was there, by herself, each and every time. Not a single time had she faced trials or tribulations. The toughest issue she had was probably convincing Rossweisse. But one health care and benefits offer later and bam, she had a powerful valkyrie. And Xenovia, she just offered her soul to the devil, literally.

The point is, is that everything she did was calculated and crafted to perfection. Each person she took in had reached the end of their time as they were. Every last one of them were either dying, running, or had lost their original purpose.

Rias was a possessive mastermind and, while commendable, was still the worse. She couldn't even let the dragon go after all they went through. It had to come down to their death for it all to stop. And while she accepted it, it left Issei feeling disgusted and upset with her and himself. _'Haha, imagine even Raynare sees this. She'd probably be laughing at how ironic this is,'_ Issei thought trying to lighten his mood. If he was set to float in eternal darkness, might as well crack a few jokes as he reminisced.

"It seems you're still the same stupid idiot that I asked out," a voice suddenly spoke out to him. The brunette slowly opened his eyes and turned to see someone he hadn't seen for quite sometime.

"Huh, I thought I consumed your soul when Great Red made me his vanguard," Issei replied calmly. He didn't look at all surprised to see her, more than anything he actually looked amused.

"Heh, I'm not that easy to get rid of. You know that personally," she replied with a chuckle. She seemed to have a lighter mood than her original self. Issei had to wonder if that was because of their souls merging with one another. Could that also add up to why he had such a hatred towards Rias. She was the one to kill Raynare after all, so the fallen would still have a huge grudge against her. And that, in turn, could affect his emotions as well.

"So why are you here? To mock me?" The brunette asked sarcastically. The fallen angel pouted and folded her arms.

"You know, you should be kinder to the one saving your life. It was chance that I'd even be able to," the fallen angel snapped, mumbling the last part as she looked away.

"And what makes you think I'll believe you on that?" The hybrid asked, narrowing his eyes at her. Raynare, in return, smirked and held out her hands.

A bright green glow lit up before fading to reveal something that shocked Issei.

On both of the fallen angel's ring fingers, two silver rings with emerald gems laid. The same rings that Asia was given, her Sacred Gear, known as Twilight Healing. It had the capabilities to heal almost any injury for any species, whether it be devil, angel, fallen, youkai, and many more. It was a rare Sacred Gear and one Rias took back from the angel after she killed her.

"H-How do you...still have that?" He asked in disbelief. He was shocked that she still possessed the Sacred Gear. After all, Asia still had her Twilight Healing. So, how...?

"Even I don't know. Whenever I realized I had become apart of you, I also noticed that I still had possession of these things. Ironic how the items that got me killed would also be the things I'd be using to save your stupid ass," she joked with an all but hearty laugh. Her eyes lowered and she closed her eyes as if in thought.

Issei looked at her for a long time. The fallen angel was right about the Twilight Healing causing her death, with drips of him in there as well. If Asia wasn't given such a powerful Sacred Gear, it was highly possible that Rias would have left her for dead and kept Issei from saving her. It was highly similar to his death. But the woman who once killed him had now become the one who was saving him. And with the same Sacred Gear he had done so much to get back. Very ironic.

"So, how exactly are you saving me?" The hybrid questioned.

"Luckily for you, I'm somehow able to repair your body down to the blood cells themselves. Since that bitch of a devil didn't pierce your heart or any other vital organs, I can heal your injuries while you're still somehow alive," the fallen answered, sounding very proud of herself. At least that hadn't changed about her. She was still as arrogant as ever.

"Wow, I don't even think Asia has the capabilities to do something like that," Issei praised, a little shocked by the revelation.

"Yeah well, being with you has also increased my power. So count yourself lucky," she replied with a light blush. There was more to it but she didn't want to stroke that idiots ego.

"My whole life's been stuck on luck. Whether good or bad," the brunette chided with a shrug. Which was true. There were many cases he would have been dead but, for some reason, he always found lady luck on his side. Maybe she liked breast-loving perverts and when Issei tried going cold turkey, she left him to rely on himself.

With that last though, silence fell upon the two. Raynare kept at healing the boy's body while Issei was deep in thought. His eyes were closed and he seemed to have drifted off, allowing Raynare to watch him in such a calm state. Something she had never been able to see before. She had to admit, he really did change since that day on the bridge.

She remembered the tiny, scrawny, whiny boy he was when she was killed in the church. The months flew by and she watched as he trained and fought hard for the woman who had taken her place in the boy's mind. She watched as he risked his life, time and time again, for the devil he called master, and without asking much of anything in return. The usual breast groping however was something she'd expect from him.

It made Raynare wonder if she could have coaxed Issei to the fallen angels side with her seduction. She wouldn't mind his perversion if it meant he'd become so strong. Hell, she'd probably be the one constantly on him for perverted actions with the amount of power he obtained. She'd gladly have taken his virginity and so, so much more. Power equaled attraction and Issei was radiating power that was like an aphrodisiac to her, as well as other female fallen angels. He'd have his own harem and then some.

"You know, I would have done it," Issei suddenly spoke up. It surprised Raynare and she came out of her thoughts to see she had locked eyes with the dragon's.

"What?" She asked.

"I would have given up on Rias. I would have joined you in a heartbeat if you only asked," he clarified, looking up at her. Raynare saw the pain in his eyes but didn't comment on it. All she could think of was the fact she listened to Kokabiel. And for what, for both of them to die to stupidity? She could only sigh.

"I couldn't just come out of the blue and ask that," she replied exasperatedly. "You wouldn't have believed me."

"Why not? If I remember correctly, you unleashed your true form before killing me," he chided back with a smirk.

"That was because I thought you'd die!" Raynare shouted back. Issei chuckled and the fallen angel blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Yes, while that may be true, you were my girlfriend however. No matter what you were, I would have accepted you," he said with a soft, regretful smile. "You were the first love of my life and I'd probably have believed anything you told me. I'd have even moved mountains if it meant staying with you."

"You blew up one for that ungrateful bitch so I could probably trust you on that one."

"Yeah well, now you know the hell I'd go through for the ones I love," he answered with a knowing grin. One Raynare was surprised to see on his face. She could see that he had truly matured since back then. Both in body and mind.

...

...

...

...

...

"So, how much longer till...you know," the brunette asked.

"Not much longer. Your Sacred Gear has been calling for you but you were too deep into a comatose to hear him. Once I've stabilized your body, he and Great Red should be able to take care of the rest."

"And what about you?"

Raynare tilted her head to side. "What do you mean?"

"After...all of this. Will I never be able to talk to you again? Will you merge with my soul completely? Will you disa-"

The angel placed a finger to his lips, silencing him. When he calmed down, she smiled and giggled, very similar to Yuuma when they were on that date.

"I told you, I'm hard to get rid of. I'll still be around, just as all the girls who have a place in your heart," she said with a playful smile.

"You knew..." Issei replied quietly. Raynare only smirked in return as her body began to fade. The dragon, in a state of panic, reached out to grab her only for his hand to fade through.

"Wait, what's happening?" Issei asked in shock.

"Nothing stupid. It's not like I'm disappearing forever, idiot," she replied with the roll of her eyes. Issei watched as she continued to fade, unable to do anything as she began to disappear from his life once more. Was there nothing he could do to change things this time...?

"No...I won't make the same mistake again," he muttered, lowering his head.

"Huh?" Raynare responded, barely able to hear him.

"I'll free you from here Raynare. I'll find a way to bring you back, no matter what it takes. I'll...I'll free your soul from mine, I swear it!" He shouted, not knowing where the words came from. They had just come out and he couldn't control himself. Where it was coming from was still a mystery but Issei knew, in his head, that he meant every word. Why he wanted to save her, he didn't know. All he knew was that now he was going to look into every possible way to save her. To give her a second chance at life, just as Rias did to him.

Meanwhile, Raynare was staring at the brunette with wide eyes. She was surprised to hear him say that but, at the same time, relieved. It showed that still, underneath all that coldness, the same knuckleheaded good guy was still there. The same one she had watched grow. And the same one she had come to love.

"I'll be watching then Ise. Don't make me have to save your ass again."

Issei chuckled and watched as the fallen angel finally faded away. He closed his eyes as he could feel a light slowly enveloping him. It was weird, the feeling of being pulled from a comatose state.

And by the woman he once thought he would loath forever. But, it turned out he still loved her. After all that time, he still loved her. He was hopeless. Absolutely hopeless.

"Heh, nothing's really changed about me," he muttered under his breath. But Issei slowly opened his eyes and they flashed bright green as he grinned widely. "But from now, I will change. Not just for me but to save you as well, Raynare."

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _ **[Issei! ISSEI!]** _ Ddraig shouted at his partner.

The dragon had been screaming for him but the brunette had never responded. After the brunette lost his consciousness, a miracle happened when Great Red broke Ophis's barrier and grabbed the teenager. While surprised, Ddraig appreciated the save very much and couldn't express his full gratitude to the dragon god.

Since then, the Sacred Gear had done his best to try and help the boy. But with the severity of the injury, it was impossible for him to heal such a wound. Not even Great Red could do something in time to save the boy's life. So both were left to watch as the boy who impressed them, and made them really feel something inside once again, slowly die from blood loss.

That was until a green light enveloped the large wound. It would leave both dragons shocked and in disbelief as the large wound began to slowly heal. Blood cells, tissues, ruptured organs, all of them were slowly being repaired to a point where Issei had become stable.

As soon as the opportunity came, Great Red began to give the brunette his own flesh once more. It was his own so it was very easy to replace the parts Issei lost. While it closed the wound and strengthen the boy's body, it also refilled his magic reserves that would allow Ddraig to finish off anything that Great Red was unable to. Such as internal organs of even blood cells.

 _ **[Issei! Issei!]** _ Ddraig shouted at his partner. He tried calling for him once more now that the boy was in a safer state.

...

"..."

 _ **[...]**_

 **[...]**

"D-Ddraig," he muttered. Both dragons never felt more relieved to hear the voice of the brunette. Great Red actually had never felt such an emotion and Ddraig couldn't remember the last time he felt that way.

 _ **[[Issei!]]** _ They exclaimed simultaneously.

"Where am I...?" The brunette asked, still with his eyes closed.

 _ **[We're here with Great Red in the Dimensional Gap.]** _ Ddraig answered.

"And what of Rias?" He asked without hesitation.

Silence fell between the three powerful beasts. Issei knew that Ddraig and Great Red were holding back as neither wanted to speak. Did they think the results were too bare to tell him? Did they think he'd freak out or be upset?

 **[...I didn't save her. She attacked you and I wasn't going to waste my time on the one who tried to kill my hatchling.]** The True Dragon answered firmly.

"Good, I didn't expect you to," Issei answered, much faster than the dragons expected.

 _ **[A-Are you sure about that Issei? I could feel your conflictions with your feelings towards her while you were unconscious,]**_ Ddraig replied with concern.

Issei sat up but didn't open his eyes. He stayed silent for some time, a time in which the dragons wondered what he was thinking. Exactly what happened in the boy's mind while he was comatose?

"Red-sama," he suddenly said.

 **[Yes, Issei?]**

"Could you...make a new body. All the way from scratch?" Issei asked, his eyes still closed.

The dragons were confused by the weird question. Was the boy asking for another new body?

 **[I suppose it's within my power. But there would need to be a soul for it. You'd also have to describe the body desired, or, at best, give me an image.]**

Issei smiled softly. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal two violet orbs. He could feel Raynare's soul deep within him and couldn't help but chuckle at both his thoughts and Great Red's words. As well as the fact that the angel's words were true. She truly was a stubborn one to get rid of.

"I have a soul. And another guardian for you, if you'd accept her," he said with confidence. It confused the dragons further but the brunette was caught up in his own thoughts to notice.

It seemed his answer was already given. He thought it'd take longer but he didn't have to waste a second. An advantage to being the Vanguard of one who scared God.

 _ **[Issei, what of Rias? Is she the one who you wish to craft a new body for?]** _ Ddraig asked.

"No Ddraig. Rias is not someone I choose to bring back. She's dead and i want it to stay that way. The emotions and conflictions you felt earlier were for a past love interest of mine but I never said it was Rias," Issei answered cryptically with his smile widening just slightly.

 **[Then who exactly do you mean, my hatchling?]** Great Red asked. The violet orbs flashed golden, then brown, then violet, before settling on emerald green.

"Sorry Ddraig, I forgot you were asleep when I actually loved her. And Great Red, I never told you the full story about her. But I'm pretty sure both of you know that there's only one soul who I possess within me besides my own."

Both dragons thought for a bit before coming to a quick realization.

 _ **[[Raynare!]]**_

 **Yes, similar to SKG's story, I will be reviving Raynare. She won't have much to do, seeing as it's the end, but seeing how I've crafted Issei something like this seems like...Well, me. As for Rias, she is dead. In canon. But, I will make an alternate version to post for those who want to see how it ends with her alive.**

 **As I've said this story will be different. And I'm a person who doesn't care for killing off main characters, as some of you can bear witness to. Drama is something I can craft but not stand and I commend you all who do. Such as what you see before you.**

 **But, enough said from me. Hope you all enjoyed. Do give _SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan_ a huge thanks for the inspiration and I hope to see you all in the next chapter. Ciao~**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	10. The Fallen and the Dragons

**Here it is. The end of a journey. Or, the end of the trials and tribulations. I've decided to make this chapter really short just to wrap things up, sort of.**

 **I'll be making an Epilogue to officially show what's happened after a time skip but I didn't want to add it to this chapter just so you guys could have one more. However, this story will read complete until I do so as this is a proper ending as well. But I want to add a little more because you've all be so good to me.**

 **So, for now, do enjoy this short piece.**

"Sirzechs, there's got to be a way to find them!" Azazel shouted at the hologram.

 _"You know just as much as I do that it's near impossible to. The Dimensional Gap is too big,"_ the redheaded devil replied with obvious disdain.

"So what!? We can't leave them in there, not when there's a chance they're still alive," Azazel continued to press.

 _"I'm sorry Azazel but it's really hard to do anything in this situation..."_ The Maou muttered with his eyes casted downward.

The seraph looked at the holographic devil with rage. It was a sudden boiling inside as he glared at the Lucifer.

Never before had Azazel been more furious with the faction leader. "How can you say that!? Your own sister is stuck in there! What kind of brother are you!?" He shouted with clenched fist.

 _"I'm horrible, I know. But as I've said, I can't drop everything and search for her when the chances are really low,"_ Sirzechs said. He sounded sorrowful and the pain etched in his body stature and eyes was more than enough to convince the angel. He didn't want to admit it but the chances of finding Issei or Rias were very slim. Even more so of finding them both.

"You knew this would happen," the governor accused.

 _"No, I hoped something like this wouldn't happen,"_ the redhead quickly replied.

"So you had speculation of it?"

...

...

...

 _"I did. Which is why I've come to terms that something like this would happen,"_ he muttered in response. Azazel looked at the devil appalled. Never had Sirzechs looked so weak and useless in the angel's eyes.

"You know, a leader can't be bias to his people but when he's so blind that he abandons his own family...it goes to show he's nothing but a coward." With that, Azazel ended the connection before leaning back against his desk.

The researcher grit his teeth and mustered all of his will not to cry. His heart hurt and it had been a long time since he felt something like this.

The Red Dragon Emperor had grown on him and their relationship was a very interesting one to Azazel. It was one along the lines of father and son but it also had slight traces of friendship and, possibly, equals as well. The brunette was a special type of character who had the personality to change others for the better. As well as always improving himself. He was unique and the Grigori leader could say he was happy to have known him.

"Azazel," a new voice spoke up. The man turned to see Penemue walking in, looking as hopeless and worried as him.

"What did Sirzechs say?" She asked hesitantly. The woman was fearing for her lover and the possibility of his death. That much was very obvious to the faction leader.

After witnessing what that redheaded woman did, Penemue's heart sank as she watched the life leave Issei's eyes. To say she was horrified was an understatement as the man who gave her life meaning fell into the endless void of the Dimensional Gap.

"There's nothing he can do, Penemue. Neither can I. I'm really sorry," the seraph answered with dread.

The small fragment of hope left the angel's eyes and the little strength she had left her body. She fell to the floor and placed a hand over her mouth to muffle the oncoming sobs. Tears flowed like a faucet as the final barrier broke and the painful emotions took hold.

Hearing those words were the last thing she wanted to. It was like she was dying, as the brunette had become her everything. The reason to get up, smile, laugh, and dream. The strong, kindred man she was deeply in love with had a strong connection with her and now that he was lost in a near infinite space, it felt severed.

How could she cope with that when she watched his death happen before her very eyes? As the light left them and his body vanished into the nothing. It was the scariest thing she could imagine witnessing and of all people to do it, it was the one woman Penemue should have had her eyes on the entire time.

Azazel walked over to her and placed a hand on the fellow fallen's shoulder. She was hurt much more than he was and needed the comfort more than anything. He knew she loved Issei and actually wanted to start a life with him. He would have given her the opportunity too and would have looked forward to becoming a godfather, if they'd allow it. It was those expectations he had for the duo but he, along with many others, let his guard down and allowed something like this to happen. The general could only blame himself for his blunder of allowing the brunette to face Rias on his own.

* _ **FFSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH***_

 _ ***Thump***_

"Ouch, Red-sama did that on purpose..."

"He really didn't. He's never even seen the human world."

Two voices filled the leaders ears. Their mourning had ceased momentarily as the sounds of the two newcomers were very familiar to them. One of the voices they knew all too well and the other was one they hadn't heard in such a long time. It made them question if it was real or if their minds were playing tricks on them.

Finally deciding to see who it was, the fallen angels turned around and couldn't believe their eyes. Standing before them, two people they presumed, one they knew, dead were right in front of them.

When the duo noticed the two angels, they joined in on the staring between both sides.

"Issei?" Penemue asked in disbelief. The brunette smiled warmly and nodded.

"R-Raynare!?" Azazel choked, sounding like he'd just seen a ghost.

The girl he once knew had changed since the last time he saw her. She still had the same porcelain skin and long hair as he remembered. She even had the same body stature and stance she use to do when facing him. But now, two dragon wings sat on her back, exactly like Issei's, and her original skimpy outfit was now replaced by crimson dragon scales, morphed into a one piece.

"Azazel-sama," Raynare replied with a bow.

The new hybrid's emotions towards the man had changed since she began witnessing his antics through the brunette's eyes. Seeing how pervy and lazy he was at times, she actually questioned what made her fall for him in the first place. While he was still strong, she could see he had many holes and that his mind wasn't fully on feeling anything towards the opposite gender.

So, now having matured a little, she could say she respected the Governor-General but no longer had affection for him. While weird to face him again, after seeing his how he was behind the scenes, she felt awkward facing him as if nothing happened.

"Seems someone's happy you're back," the brunette whispered to her. The hybrid merely folded her arms and hummed questioningly but with sarcasm laced over it.

The leaders looked back in forth between the two dragons in shock. They couldn't believe their eyes or their ears as the duo before them conversed naturally. Neither of them should have been standing directly in front of them but somehow both were. Raynare still shocking the leaders because of her revival.

"How? How are both of you here?" Azazel asked the two.

Issei chuckled before he jabbed a finger to his partner. "She saved my life, ironically. So, I returned a favor and saved hers."

"That shouldn't be possible. I thought you said you absorbed her soul," Azazel replied in complete disbelief. Both dragons glanced at each other, sympathetic looks in both of their eyes. It seemed they really had forgiven each other as neither seemed upset by the statement.

"I thought so too but she's really stubborn, it seems. Some fragment of her soul stayed separate and, with it, I had Great Red create a new body for her and set the soul free," Issei answered.

The two fallen angels were still dumbfounded. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. What they were seeing. It sounded ridiculous, as if it was a fairy tale but with fabrications that shouldn't be possible. But there the two dragons stood. There Raynare was, someone who was confirmed dead. It was unreal but shockingly real at the same time. It was truly unexplainable. The angels couldn't fathom what to say or how to say it due to their minds still trying to understand what "it" was.

"...! What of Rias? What of Ophis!?" Penemue asked in her confusion.

The brunette's gaze casted downward. The mentioning of his former master and the false dragon god darkened his mood immediately and he felt his blood start to boil. He quickly calmed it as the positives were enough to conquer his negative emotions but their very names were still something that shook him to the core.

"Rias is dead, her body is probably scattered within the Gap by now. Ophis, however, is being hunted by Red-sama as we speak," he answered slowly. The fallen angels eyes widened at the sudden reveal.

"Great Red is hunting her? That's a first," Azazel noted, whispering the last part to himself.

"Red-sama has never had a reason to fight her up until now. However, after the turmoil she placed me through, he had enough of her annoying attempts and has planned to eradicate her and anyone associated with the Infinity Dragon."

The brunette's explanation made shivers run down Azazel and Penemue's spine. They never heard of the Dragon God getting so upset and could only wonder of his power when enraged. But, a positivity from the news was that Khaos Brigade would fall faster than they would have predicted. Having the Dream Dragon God on their side was a huge advantage. Still, would the Dragon God be enough to defeat Ophis _and_ all of the terrorist group.

"Oh, and one more thing. Great Red said, under all circumstances, everyone stay out of his way and don't try to find him," Raynare said, to which Issei nodded.

That only made the leaders fear his power more. But, they would spread the word to the other factions as they finally had an out to the war against the terrorists. And while it took the death of a princess and the near fall of a dragon, it seemed that peace may finally be attainable through a being who didn't care for anyone or anything but himself.

"So what do you plan to do now, Issei?" Azazel asked, finally having taken in all the information since the brunette's return.

There was no hesitation as a smile appeared on the boy's face. "I plan on starting a family with my lover," he answered as he faced Penemue. The woman, in turn, smiled back as tears filled her eyes. This time out of happiness.

Azazel approved of the answer before turning to his former pupil. "And you Raynare?"

"I shall forever be by Issei's side."

Another response without pause. One that made the brunette smile and the other two looked surprised before silently agreeing to it.

Was she really the same Raynare they knew? Or had she grown up? Odd how it took death to make her do such a thing.

Issei simply held his partners hand and they shared a happy gaze. The brunette silently wished it was like this from the beginning but...then again, none of his life changing experiences would have happened and that would have changed the story. So, maybe being lied to and killed by the ravenette was one of the better things to happen to him. Maybe the betrayal was what he needed to become who he is. But whatever happened was another story. Now, he could say he reached his happy ending, despite the gut wrenching deaths he came close to again and again. As well as the heart wrenching turmoil that came with it.

After all of it, he achieved his goal in the end. Not to be harem king. But to find love in his life and to defeat that which held him down. But who knew, that in the end, they would coincide and defeating his nightmares meant saving him as well. He had to admit, he really was strange. But that's what made him Issei Hyoudou.

Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor who broke all the rules. Has a nice ring to it, neh?

 **And that's all she wrote.**

 **As I've said an Epilogue is coming as well as an alternative ending. So do look forward to both of those.**

 **Love you all and thank you for sticking with me throughout all of this.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	11. The Return

**Im alive! As is this story! That's right folks, I'm not done with it yet. The fire as been relit and I shall actually carry on this story. So, for now, here is a preview of the chapter I'm working on.**

 **Thank you all for making this story one of the most favorites and I hope it can only climb from here.**

"...Wake up, Gremory."

"...Chh, what a worthless investment. She went against my orders and couldn't even kill the boy."

"...It'll take a lot more work..."

"Nnn..."

"...So you're awake?"

"W-where am I? Ophis?"

"Rias Gremory, you've failed me," the dragon said. It was monotone but the heiress could still hear her disappointment.

"I'm not...dead?"

"...No, be grateful. If I hadn't found you, Great Red might have. And he would have been sure to finish the job."

Road looked down in shame. She was lucky to have survived. But she wanted to be dead. Dead with Issei. At least then she'd have some happiness. Knowing that her and her love would be together in the end.

Wait... If she's alive then what of her destined lover?

"Wait Ophis. What of Issei?" She asked, looking up to the god.

The lolita hesitated to answer. For once she held her tongue in a moment of uncertainty. Rias was confused from the moment of silence, not sure if her silence meant he was dead, or alive. It was eating at her as she craved for the answer, good or bad, the more time passed.

"...Issei Hyoudou is alive."

As if a wave washed over, Rias felt every fiber of her being relax. She breathed a sigh of relief and rested a hand over her chest. She could feel a warm feeling inside as she learned her lover survived as well. It meant she failed again but this time she was more than happy to. She didn't want to live if it meant she was without Issei. But now, knowing he wasn't dead, she had another opportunity.  
But, would it be to kill him. Or would it be to make amends. If only the answer was so simple.

Issei hated her. She knew that. But that didn't stop her from loving him. For wanting to be with him. And it didn't stop her from trying to move on to the afterlife with him. So what was she to do?

Rias knew that she'd be the last person he'd want to see. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if he attempted to kill her again. There had to be something. Some way for her to be with him once more. But what was she to do when she knew he'd have no remorse for taking her life?

"Ophis, exactly how did I survive? I pierced my heart, I shouldn't be alive."

The Ouroboros dragon floated next to her, with her usual blank expression. Another moment of silence passed before she spoke.

"...I gave you a new heart. A piece of myself that reconstructed your entire body to perfect health."  
Rias' eyes widened in shock. "Does this mean I'm...like you?"

"No. You can still die and you're not as strong as I. But you are much harder to kill."

"I see. Is there anything else?"

The dragon nodded her head. "Yes, you are able to morph as I can. As well as summon snakes."  
Rias was once again taken by surprise. She could change her appearance to whatever she wished? As well as summon snakes similar to her god? This opened many doors for her, many doors.  
But first, she had to harness these powers. If she went as she was, Issei would kill her instantly. If not him, then that bitch fallen angel with him.

The heiress would need to train. She would have to become much stronger to defeat anyone who stood between her and her king. Even that pesky True Red.

With her mind set, she turned to the dragon, a bright fire in her eyes. "Ophis, I must become stronger. Strong enough to kill even Great Red."

The god expected her claim but not towards the dragon of dreams. For the first time she smiled. One as vicious as Rias' the moment she drove the claw through Issei's chest. One that didn't match her face at all and only made it look more sinister.

And just as fast as it came she soon returned to her emotionless expression. Only making her seem just as crazed as her vanguard.

"...Yes. Let's begin immediately. For this shall take many years."

Rias was unwavering. "However many it takes."

 **And there it is. And, as an added bonus, drop ideas for a child for Issei and Penemue. I look forward to seeing if it'll be a boy or a girl I choose.**

 **Laters~**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


End file.
